Teen Titans Season Six
by KawaiiKoriAnders13
Summary: Have fun with the Teen Titans as you journey through my version of season six. Witness the arrival of Wondergirl, New Titan Romance, Malevolent Villains, and Starfire's True Potential.
1. Episode Guide

**HEY GUYS, IT'S ME!**

 ***PEOPLE ASK WHERE I'VE BEEN***

 **I KNOW, I KNOW. I HAVE BEEN ON A BIT OF A HIATUS LATELY. I HAVE JUST STARTED HIGH SCHOOL AND SO FAR IT SUCKS. BUT NOW I HAVE FINALLY FINISHED ALL OF MY PROJECTS AND AM FINALLY READY TO START WRITING AGAIN.**

 **HERE IS MY STORY, WHICH IS A NOOB'S ATTEMPT AT A SEASON SIX STORY. AS YOU ALL MIGHT KNOW (OR MIGHT NOT KNOW), STARFIRE IS MY ALL TIME FAVORITE CHARACTER OF TEEN TITANS. WHEN I REALIZED SHE MIGHT NEVER GET HER OWN STORY ARC, I WAS DEVASTATED. SO HERE I AM, MAKING A SEASON FOR OUR FAVORITE ALIEN. SO AFTER MANY MONTHS OF RESEARCH AND INVESTIGATING, I HAVE MADE 13 EPISODES DEDICATED TO OUR SHINING STAR.**

 **DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS. ALL I OWN IS A FAN GIRL STATUS.**

TT

Teen Titans Season 6 (Starfire) -

Season Summary - The season is going to mainly focus on Starfire and her greatest enemies. The season is going to include Starfire finding out what type of hero she really is, learning to accept who she is, and a surprise.

Episode Guide -

Ep. 1 - WONDERGIRL

WONDERGIRL NEEDS HELP FROM THE TEEN TITANS TO CATCH A VILLAIN.

* * *

Ep. 2 - SCHEMES

THE GORDANIANS ARE BACK, BUT WHAT DO THEY WANT?

* * *

Ep. 3 - KID TITANS

AFTER A BATTLE WITH MAD MOD THE TITANS ARE TURNED INTO KIDS.

* * *

Ep. 4 - SHOCKED

AFTER A BATTLE WITH OVERLOAD CYBORG STARTS ACTING STRANGE.

* * *

Ep. 5 - CHESHIRE

SPEEDY GOES UNDERCOVER TO CONFRONT THE ORGANIZATION CHESHIRE WORKS FOR. **  
**

* * *

Ep. 6 - TITANS NORTH

A NEW TEAM OF TITANS IS MADE! WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THEY CAN'T GET ALONG?

* * *

Ep. 7 - SCARS

AN OLD ENEMY OF THE TITANS HUNTS FOR STARFIRE...

* * *

Ep. 8 - POWER SWITCHED

MOTHER MAY-EYE SWITCHES THE TITAN POWERS AROUND.

* * *

Ep. 9 - LEADER

MAMMOTH'S BIG SISTER COMES TO JUMP CITY.

* * *

Ep. 10 - DATE

ROBIN IS TAKING STARFIRE ON A DATE, BUT CAN THEY HAVE FUN WHILE A BUNCH OF VILLAINS ARE ROAMING AROUND?

* * *

Ep. 11 - THE AWAKENING PART 1

THE GORDANIANS FINALLY PUTS THEIR PLAN IN MOTION.

* * *

Ep. 12 - THE AWAKENING PART 2

WHEN BLACKFIRE AND THE GORDANIANS START TAKING CONTROL OF EARTH, THE TEEN TITANS DO EVERYTHING THEY CAN TO STOP THEM.

* * *

Ep. 13 - THE AWAKENING PART 3

WITH THE EARTH AT BLACKFIRE'S HAND AND THE TITANS NETWORK CAPTURED, ALL HOPE SEEMS TO BE LOST. IN ORDER TO SAVE THE DAY STARFIRE MUST LEARN WHAT IT MEANS TO ACCEPT HERSELF.

* * *

 **READ & ****REVIEW**


	2. Episode 1- WONDERGIRL

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR THE THEME SONG, SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE!**

 **HEY GUYS! THANKS TO ALL OF YOU FOR CHECKING OUT MY SEASON SIX! AND THANKS TO** _Princess Aaliyah_ **FOR FOLLOWING MY STORY!**

" **WONDERGIRL"** **\- WONDERGIRL NEEDS HELP FROM THE TEEN TITANS TO CATCH A VILLAIN.**

"WONDERGIRL"

It was a new day in Jump City, and with a new day comes a new fight for the Teen Titans. They were in the city fighting a new criminal. It was some sort of creature. It was green and very huge. It had a hard chest and red eyes. The Titans were battling this new enemy but with little success. The angrier this thing got the harder it fought. Cyborg shot his sonic cannon, pushing the creature back. He ran to hit it but it caught him and smacked him hard. Cyborg flew into Beast Boy and was 'crushing' him with his weight.

"Dude, get off. You weigh a ton!" cried Beast Boy.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

Raven shot blast of her dark magic as Starfire fired her starbolts. They brought the creature to it's knees but it quietly got up and hit both of them. Robin threw his disc and bird-a-rangs but they were easily blocked by the creature. The creature ran at Robin and he tried jumping out of the way but it grabbed him by the leg and threw him across the ground. The creature was ready to hit Robin but it stopped. There was a gold rope tied around it. There was a girl flying in the air holding the rope. She lifted the creature up off the ground and threw it in the air. She flew above it and kicked it to the ground. It landed with a large crash completely knocked out. The dust cleared and the Titans ran to see who just helped them. In front of them stood a girl with blue eyes and light colored skin. She had on red lipstick and yellow star shaped earrings. Her hair was black and tied in a pony tail which reached her chest. She had on silver cuffs with a red strapped dress. The dress was covered in yellow stars. She had on a yellow belt that had a 'w' on it. She also had on high heeled black boots that reached her knees. She smiled at the Titans.

"Hey guys, how you been?" she asked. Starfire ran up to her and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Oh friend, it is glorious to see you!" said Starfire happily.

"It's great to see you too Starfire!" Wondergirl replied, giving Starfire a bone crushing hug herself.

"Yeah, haven't seen you since the brother hood of evil." said Cyborg.

"Thanks for the save, Wondergirl." said Robin shaking her hand.

"No problem." said Wondergirl

"So what brings you to Jump City?" asked Raven.

"I need your help tracking down a villain."

TT

 _When there's trouble, you know who to call_  
 _Teen Titans  
From their tower, they can see it all_  
 _Teen Titans!_

 _When there's evil on the attack,_  
 _You can rest knowing they got your back  
'cause when the world needs heroes on patrol_  
 _Teen Titans GO!_

 _With their superpowers they unite_  
 _Teen Titans!_  
 _Never met a villain that they liked_  
 _Teen Titans!_

 _They've got the bad guys on the run_  
 _They never stop 'till the job is done_  
 _'cause when the world is losin' all control_  
 _Teen Titans GO!_

 _One, two, three, four, GO!_  
 _Teen Titans!_

TT

The Titans returned to their tower where Wondergirl told them about the villain.

"Her name is Oracle and I've been trying to track her down for months." said Wondergirl. "I believe she is in Jump City to steel some kind of artifact."

"Well if you need our help you got it." said Robin.

The Titans went to the museum since that's where any valuable artifacts are. They walked inside and looked around. Since the museum was big they decided to split up. They each went a different way to look for Oracle. Cyborg walked down a dark hall with only the light on his shoulder to guide him. He looked around only to see wax figures. He continued walking when he heard a soft laugh behind him. He spun around to see who it was but when he looked he only saw a wax knight. He turned back but still heard the laughing, he turned around to see nothing. "That's it no more cheese fries before a mission." He was about to walk away when he realized something. The wax knight wasn't there. He then felt something tap him on his shoulder. He turned around to see the wax knight.

TT

Beast Boy walked down a dark hall surrounded by paintings. He shivered looking at the painting of people. He felt like they were watching him. "Ok get a grip, Beast Boy. Who's the man, I am. I'm so not scared." He continued walking when he heard some one whisper something. 'Beast Boy' said the voice. There was a sudden breeze of wind. "Ok this is way scary" said Beast Boy and he started running. The voice got louder and closer. Beast Boy was running so fast he tripped. He rubbed his head and opened his eyes to see a woman staring at him. "Aaaggghhh!"

TT

Robin opened the door to the basement of the museum. He took out his flash light from his belt and looked around. He stopped when he heard footsteps from behind him. He turned around and their was nothing. "Hello, anyone there?" he asked but no response. He kept walking but he kept hearing footsteps. He looked behind him and there was still nothing. He then felt a pair of hands grab him from behind and covered his mouth.

TT

It had been a while since they separated and the girls had already met up but no sign of the boys. "What do you think happened to them?" asked Raven.

"I don't know. Do you think Oracle got to them?" asked Wondergirl.

"Oh, I hope our friends are alright." said Starfire.

"Oh, they're all right." said a voice. The girls turned around to see a woman. She had blue hair and blue eyes. She had on a long black dress with white gloves and shoes.

"Oracle, I should have known you had something to do with this." said a very angry Wondergirl. "Where are our friends?"

"Right here." She waved her hand and the boys appeared. They were all unconscious.

"What did you do to them?" asked Raven.

"Nothing, they're just sleeping, but if you want them back you need to do something for me."

"What do you want?" asked Starfire.

"I want a gem but it's trapped in another dimension. I want you all to get it for me and I'll release your friends."

"How do you expect to get to this dimension?" asked Raven.

"With this pendent." She threw it and Starfire caught it. It was a blue beetle. "That's the only way in and out. Give it a little squeeze." Starfire squeezed the pendent and a portal appeared. Starfire put the pendent around her neck and they all walked inside.

The girls landed inside a strange world. The land was covered in mountains and forest. The girls started walking. There was silence before Wondergirl spoke up. "Listen guys, I just wanted to say sorry. If it wasn't for me this would have never happened."

"No friend, please do not blame yourself."

"Starfire, is right. We can't blame ourselves, we need to find the gem and get out of here." said Raven.

"I think we just did." said Wondergirl pointing at a shiny pink gem on top of a mountain. The girls few up and got closer to the gem but there was a little creature in front of them. They landed to get a closer look. The creature was small with pointy ears. It was white and had a long tail with big black eyes.

"Oh, it's so cute!" said Starfire smiling.

"Whatever, lets just get it the gem." said Raven annoyed. Wondergirl took a step toward the gem but the creature growled at her. She took another step and the creature grew in size. It was larger and it's eyes were a shade of red.

TT

Robin had just woken up as did Beast Boy and Cyborg to find they were chained to a wall.

"Dude what happened?" asked Beast Boy.

"I did." said Oracle walking up to them. "My name is Oracle, and for the time being you're all my prisoners."

"Where are the girls?" asked Cyborg.

"They're just doing a little job for me."

TT

Raven used her dark magic to shield them from the fire the creature let out. When it stopped Starfire let out a series of starbolts knocking the creature down. Wondergirl flew in and attacked with her super strength. It fell to the ground with a large crash, causing dust to rise.

"Are we victorious?" asked Starfire. As soon as she said that the creature got up letting out a loud roar. It hit all three girls with its tail causing them to fall.

"My guess is no." said Raven in her regular tone.

The creature was getting madder and madder. It started destroying the area around them. That's when Wondergirl notice something. It was just like the creature they fought earlier.

"Girls, I have a plan. Follow my lead." said Wondergirl as she flew in the air with the others following. " **Hey ugly over here!** "

"What are you doing? Are you trying to get that thing to attack us?" asked Raven in a harsh tone.

"Trust me, we have to get this thing to follow us. **Hey you dumb monster come and get me!** " Starfire and Raven passed glances but decided to trust their friend.

" **You clorbag!** " yelled Starfire. Both she and Wondergirl looked at Raven.

"Uh ... dummy head." replied Raven.

They got the creature's attention and it started to follow them in a fit of rage. The girls flew away from it leading it to a cliff. In all it's anger the creature didn't notice the cliff and fell off. After their battle the girls surrounded the gem not sure what to do. They couldn't just hand it over to a villain but they had to save the boys. They all just sat there until they came up with a plan.

TT

Meanwhile; Oracle was pacing back and forth in front of the boys. They then heard footsteps. When they looked to see who it was all they saw was Wondergirl holding a brown bag.

"Wondergirl, I see you completed the task. Where are your friends?" All Wondergirl did was stand there. "Didn't make it, how sad. Well back to business, the gem."

Wondergirl threw the bag to her feet. Oracle picked it up and opened it. There was nothing but a rock in there.

"You tricked me! Now your friends will pay the price." She aimed ice crystals at the boys but a black force field protected them. "How-" Her sentence was cut short by a blast of green energy hitting her. She opened her eyes to see three titan girls standing over her. "No... it can't be!"

"Teen Titans go!" yelled Wondergirl. The girls had Oracle surrounded. "Give it up, Oracle. You lost."

"Oh you are mistaken, Wondergirl." Oracle then pulled out the same blue beetle necklace. "I always keep a spare."

A portal appeared behind her. She was about to go through but Wondergirl wasn't going to give up that easily. She grabbed her lasso and it wrapped around the necklace pulling it from her hands. Oracle turned around but was sent flying into the portal by punch from Wondergirl.

The girls untied the boys and told them what happened.

"Booya!" cried Cyborg. "You girls kick some major butt."

"That was some team work back there but what about the gem?" asked Robin.

"Do not worry, Robin. We brought it back with us." replied Starfire.

"Plus, I'll be bringing it back to Themyscira to be guarded." said Wondergirl.

"Uh one question, how come you let Oracle get away?" asked Beast Boy.

"We just wanted her to meet someone." said Raven with a grin.

TT

"I'll get those Titans girls if it's the last thing I do!" yelled Oracle. She then heard a growl from behind her. She turned around to see a very angry creature.

"Just great."

 **HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED READING IT, BECAUSE I ENJOYED WRITING IT.**

 **READ & REVIEW**


	3. Episode 2 - SCHEMES

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR THE THEME SONG, SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE!**

 **HI EVERYONE. HERE IS EPISODE TWO. ENJOY! THANKS TO** _Giannacar_ **AND** _Urbanmelancholy_ **FOR REVIEWING**

 **"SCHEMES"- THE GORDANIANS ARE BACK, BUT WHAT DO THEY WANT?**

"SCHEMES"

It was morning time and four of the Titans stood in the living room. Cyborg and Beast Boy sat on the couch playing a video game. Their eyes locked on the screen and their fingers clicking vigorously at the game controller.

"Your going down tin man."

"I don't think so grass stain."

Beast Boy wiggled his eyebrows. "Hey, Raven, how about a kiss for good luck."

"You're lucky I'm busy right now or I would have to hurt you for that remark."

Raven grabbed her cup of tea and left the living room, a book in hand. Once the doors closed Beast Boy spoke again.

"She _so_ wants me."

Cyborg suddenly pulled ahead of Beast Boy and pushed his turbo button.

"He shoots...he scores!" Yelled Cyborg, jumping up from the couch and doing a little dance. "Booya! Who's the man!"

"Dude, no fair! I was distracted."

"Well you should have had your eyes on the game instead of Raven."

Beast Boy hung his head in defeat.

"Wanna play again?"

Beast Boy raised his head. "You're so on. Watch, this time I'm gonna win."

Starfire, who was in the kitchen, watched from her seat as she ate the antics of her friends. The alien couldn't help but smile when she saw how playful and childish the boys were when they played their games, it was kind of cute to be honest. She really couldn't ask for a better home.

Star was so lost in thought that she didn't notice a certain someone taking a seat right next to her. She did notice, however, when she felt that same someone wrap their arm around her waist. Star turned at smiled happily at her companion.

"Greetings, Robin! I hope you have had a glorious morning!"

"Hey Star! It's been ok, but it'll be better when I FINALLY GET A TURN TO PLAY!" Robin emphasized that last part.

"WAIT YOUR TURN MAN!" Cyborg yelled back.

Robin huffed in annoyance and Starfire giggled in response. He light shook his head and look back down at his girlfriend.

"Still, that gives me time to do something else."

"Oh?"

Robin leaned in towards Starfire and she did the same. Moments before their lips could meet, the ringing of the alarm took place.

Both Titans looked towards the living room. Cyborg was already at the computer, typing so fast Beastboy was getting dizzy just looking.

"It can't determine who it is." Cyborg said over his shoulder as he continued to type. "But I do know they're at a warehouse at the corner of Jump City."

"All right Titans," Robin said, a look of leadership on his features. "You know what to do."

"Duuuude..." Beastboy said as he was being dragged by Raven. "I was totally about to beat Cy..."

"No you weren't Grass Stain!"

TT

 _When there's trouble, you know who to call_  
 _Teen Titans  
From their tower, they can see it all_  
 _Teen Titans!_

 _When there's evil on the attack,_  
 _You can rest knowing they got your back  
'cause when the world needs heroes on patrol_  
 _Teen Titans GO!_

 _With their superpowers they unite_  
 _Teen Titans!_  
 _Never met a villain that they liked_  
 _Teen Titans!_

 _They've got the bad guys on the run_  
 _They never stop 'till the job is done_  
 _'cause when the world is losin' all control_  
 _Teen Titans GO!_

 _One, two, three, four, GO!_  
 _Teen Titans!_

TT

The Titans arrived at the scene, ready to fight whatever was terrorizing their city. Robin had his staff out, Raven and Starfire's hands glowed, Cyborg had his arm-canon ready, and Beastboy morphed into a tiger. They entered the power plant, but to their surprise, nothing was there.

"What!" Beastboy exclaimed, about ready to pull his hair out. "We came all the way here for nothing!"

"Quiet!" Raven slapped Beastboy behind his head. "They might be hiding, moron."

"Hey lovebirds." Raven and Beastboy gave Cyborg a death-look as he continued to speak. "My scanners say that there's a strange type of Xenomorphic energy around the area."

"Meaning..."

"Whatever's around here ain't human."

"Whether this thing is human or not, we still have to take it down." Robin cracked his knuckles as he looked around for the strange source. "Can you give us a little light Star?"

Starfire nodded and she lit up a starbolt in the palm of her hand. They all look around, trying to find... whatever it was they were looking for.

"Perhaps the culprit may hav-" Starfire didn't get the chance to finish. A scaly green hand reached out and struck, making her skid across the room.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled out as he ran after her.

"Dude, what was that!"

Right on cue, a bunch of scaly, green, lizard-like beings surrounded them. They were all holding spears that had electricity sparking at the tip.

"You just had to ask."

Starfire, who was in Robin's arms, looked up at the lizard like beings. As soon as she did though, her eyes went wide.

"No..."

"Starfire?" Robin immediately noticed the way Starfire tensed up. "What's going on?"

Starfire couldn't believe it, she just couldn't. Why were they here, what did they want?

"Gordanians..."

Right on cue, even more Gordanians stepped out from the shadows. There were about five, and they were somehow different from the rest of the lizard-like aliens. Their spear were bigger and they had wierd flame shaped badges.

The Gordanians maliciously smiled as soon as their eyes landed on a certain alien. Starfire's eyes glowed a bright green as her hands lit up with starbolts. The rest of the team took the hint and readied their own fight stances.

"Titans Go!"

As soon as the words left Robin's mouth one of the five strange Gordanians used a silver rope to grab Starfire and force her into another room.

"Starfire!" Robin tried to follow her, but a bunch of Gordanians blocked his path.

"This doesn't look good." Beastboy said as the Gordanians closed in on them.

TT

Starfire struggled in the silver rope as the Gordanians continued to drag her away from her friends. Something in the Tamaranean's gut told her that something bad would happen very soon. As soon as the thought came to her, the five Gordanians finally stopped and dropped her, the rope coming off with it.

Starfire immediately took a fighting stance and watched as the five Gordanians laughed at her presence.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" One of the ugly lizards asked his comrades.

"Why comrade, do not tell me it is the rogue experiment that got away?"

"Indeed it is comrade. The one who was meant to become a slave, and a weapon."

Starfire tended at their conversation.

"What is your name on this planet? Starfire? Why would you choose such a ridiculous name?" Starfire didn't answer him.

"Enough." The rest of the Gordanians shut it as the final one spoke. "We are here on a mission. Do not forget your task."

"What is this mission you speak of!?" Starfire demanded to know. She knew what these monsters were capable of, she couldn't let it happen to her home again.

"Why it is a very simple mission, really."

"Yes yes, very simple." Another Gordanion spoke for his comrade. "All we must do is remind you of what you are."

"What?" Starfire asked, confused.

"Our mistress has ordered us to remind you of your place."

"What is the meaning of this!?" Starfire's starbolts glew even brighter than before, "Tell me!"

"Our mistress has plans for you in the future, big plans." The Gordanian who had spoken up earlier, the main one it seems, revealed what he could. "She has given us specific instructions for what to do then, but for now we only simply need to put you in your place."

Starfire didn't have time to react as the Gordanians ran in to attack.

TT

The Titans were battling the Gordanians, and so far things had not been going well. For some reason, the Gordanians just stopped fighting and immediately fled. Robin ran as fast as his feet would take him. His mind was rushing with thoughts. His main concern was for Starfire's well being. He hoped she was holding her own against the Gordanians. Robin ran faster hoping he wasn't to late.

TT

Starfire groaned in pain as she tried to lift herself up. The main Gordanian didn't give her the opportunity. He picked her up and threw her into a wall. Starfire's eyes started to glow green, but she didn't get the chance to attack another Gordanian grabbed her by her throat and pinned her to the wall. She clawed at his hands in a attempt for release.

"I thought you would be stronger than this."

Starfire ignored him and opened her eyes. She shot her eyebeams at him, releasing her from his hold.

"Insignificant Troq!"

Star grew angry at this comment and flew in for another attack. The main Gordanian expected this and grabbed her arms. He pinned her to the ground and kept her there.

"You have so much in potential in you. Yet here you are, wasting yourself for these pathetic humans."

Starfire tried to get out of his grip. "My friends are not pathetic!"

"They do not know what you are." A Gordanian said, ignoring her comment. "They do not know what you are capable of."

"These friends of yours do not know the fire that is ready to burn." Another Gordanian chimed in.

"A weapon used to burn and destroy everything in its path, to bring destruction everywhere it lands."

The main one leaned down near her ear and whispered, "Perhaps I should show them who, or rather what, you really are."

"No!" Starfire got out of his grip and threw a mass amount of starbolts at him. One of the other pulled out a disk of electricity and threw it at Starfire.

She fell to the floor and collapsed. Her body couldn't take anymore. Each Gordanian stood up and eyed the girl. She was filled with surprises. The main Gordanian walked over to her and moved her with his foot so she faced up. She was unconscious.

"I do not see why we can not just take her right now."

"Our mistress has more plans for this one. You simply must have patience," With that said they walked away. "Oh, before I forget..."

He reached inside his pocket and took out a control. "Enjoy the present."

He pushed the trigger and explosions could be heard. The ceiling started to crumble and pieces fell to the floor. The whole building began to rattle.

TT

On the lower level of the building Raven and the guys heard the explosion and saw the effects. Raven changed into herself and carried the boys to safety.

Robin stopped when he heard the explosion. He ran faster to where Starfire's signal was. He kicked open the doors and looked around the room.

"Starfire!"

TT

The others made it out just in time. The building began to collapse and it caused dust to rise in the air. Beast Boy squinted his eyes. From the dust a figure walked out. The others ran up to him.

"Robin!"

"Dude, what happened?"

Robin had Starfire in his arms and gently placed her on the ground so Raven could get a good look at her.

"She's fine. Just a little beat up."

"What happened up there?"

Robin lowered his head. "I don't know."

TT

The next day...

The suns rays showered her room in a brilliant light. The light bothered her eyes, but none the less she opened them. She was surprised to see she wasn't in her room but in the medical room. She lifted herself off the bed and winced in pain. That's when the door opened.

"Easy, Starfire. You need to rest."

Starfire looked up and saw Robin. She obeyed and laid back down in bed. He had come in to see if she was okay but it was clear she was still in some pain. He took the seat that was placed by her bed and sat down. He wanted to ask her about last night, about the Gordanians, but decided against it. It would have to wait, for now.

"Robin."

"Huh?" Robin snapped out oh his thoughts to gaze at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking."

"Oh," was all she said and looked away.

Robin took her hand in his. "Starfire, I'm glad your okay."

She smiled at him and there was a brief silence.

"I guess I should go." he stood up and left the room.

Starfire watched him leave the room. As soon as he was gone she took hold of the metal arm band that was located on her upper left arm. That arm band was used to cover something the Gordanians gave her a long time ago. Starfire knew what these monsters were capable of, what he could to young boys and girls, what they could turn them into. Starfire also knew that this was only the beginning.

TT

The mistress had a displeased look on her face as she watched her soldiers set up the communication signal. The mistress desperately wanted to call someone on earth, someone who she knew would help her out with this... debacle.

The mistress noticed her comrades had finally gotten a signal. Her eyes were focused on the screen, waiting for the man. The mistress waited a couple more second until a face appeared on the screen.

"Greetings."

The man in the screen narrowed his one eye as well. "Gordanian General."

"I believe you have gotten the message from my soldiers?"

"Yes, I have." The man across the screen smirked behind his mask. "And I must say, what an interesting message indeed."

The mistress gripped onto the chair she was sitting on. "Yes, well, do you accept?"

The man in the screen mocked her. "Well, I need to know if this 'Job' of yours is really worthy of my time."

A Gordanian beside her punched a nearby chair. "DO NOT SPEAK TO THE MISTRESS THAT WAY!"

"Enough." The mistress told her soldier. She turned and spoke with the man. "Well, if you are not up for it, then I suppose there are many other earth hunters willing to work for m-"

"I only need to know one thing. What is this 'problem' you want me to retrieve?"

The mistress folded her hands and looked at the man with a serious expression on her face. "The final piece of my puzzle. On this planet it's name is... Starfire."

That was all the man needed to know. "Give me every piece of information you have on her."

The mistress smiled maliciously at the screen before laughing malevolently into the night.

 **CHAPTER TWO IS DONE. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT.**

 **READ & REVIEW**


	4. Episode 3- KID TITANS

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR THE THEME SONG, SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE!**

 **THANK YOU** _Kori A Grayson, kc, si, Fictiongirl232323, Giannacar, and UrbanMelancholy_ **FOR REVIEWING. IT MEANS A LOT TO YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER. I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS.**

 **"KID TITANS"- AFTER A BATTLE WITH MAD MOD THE TITANS ARE TURNED INTO KIDS.**

"KID TITANS"

"So any idea who's the bad guy?" Asked Beast Boy, as he waited outside the building with his team mates.

"I don't know." Said Robin. "But I can't wait to meet him."

The doors flung open, revealing their opponent for today.

"Mad Mod?" Said Cyborg.

Beast Boy laughed at the villain. The Mad Mod before them was not the cherry red hair adult. Instead, he was a old man. He had a bag in his hand, which Robin assumed to be what he had stolen.

"Hand it over." Demanded Robin.

"How about, I'll hand over what I stole, if you can get my cane away from me."

"Fine by me." Said Robin. "Titans, go!"

Beast Boy changed into a eagle and flew above Mad Mod. He changed back to normal and landed in front of the villain. He quickly grabbed the cane.

"Dudes, I got it!"

Mad Mod smiled. This was exactly what he wanted. He pushed a button on his cane and a shock wave of energy was sent through Beast Boy and Mad Mod. Beast Boy fell to the ground, holding his stomach. He felt funny. He looked down at his hands. He gasped. He was changing. Mad Mod seemed to absorb the energy. His appearance changed. He was still old, but it looked like he grew younger.

Raven levitated a trashcan and threw at Mad Mod. Mad Mod was able to dodge it and Raven flew in to grab the cane. As soon as she touched it, the same thing that happened to Beast Boy, happened to her. Mad Mod began to grow younger, while something was happening to Raven.

Cyborg threw punches at Mad Mod. Mad Mod hit Cyborg on the head with his cane. He pushed the button on his cane and got even younger, making Cyborg fall to the ground. Starfire sent a blast of starbolts towards the villain. Mad Mod, who was now younger, was able to dodge it. He made contact with Starfire and pushed the button.

Robin came in last. He punched and he kicked, but Mad Mod dodged it all.

He waved the cane in Robin's face. "Come on, Robin. This is what you want." Robin jumped up and grabbed the cane. This was just what Mad Mod wanted. He pushed the button and Robin fell to the ground. "That was a nice try, Robin." Mocked Mad Mod. "But it's time for me to leave."

Mad Mod started to walk away. Robin looked at the now cherry red hair villain. Robin tried to get up, but fell to the ground. He felt weird. He looked down at his hands. He gasped. He was changing. He was getting smaller. When he stopped changing, he looked back at his team.

"No way!" Said Beast Boy. "You guys are kids!"

"We are all ...kids." Said Starfire, looking over herself. She was smaller now.

"How did this happen!?" Said Cyborg.

"It must have been the cane." Said Raven. "When we all touched it something happened."

"Let's head over to the tower and try to figure this out." Said Robin.

"Good idea." Said Cyborg, walking over to the T-car. He got in and couldn't reach the peddles. He got out and faced the team. "I can't drive."

Raven groaned. "I'll fly us back."

TT

 _When there's trouble, you know who to call_  
 _Teen Titans  
From their tower, they can see it all_  
 _Teen Titans!_

 _When there's evil on the attack,_  
 _You can rest knowing they got your back  
'cause when the world needs heroes on patrol_  
 _Teen Titans GO!_

 _With their superpowers they unite_  
 _Teen Titans!_  
 _Never met a villain that they liked_  
 _Teen Titans!_

 _They've got the bad guys on the run_  
 _They never stop 'till the job is done_  
 _'cause when the world is losin' all control_  
 _Teen Titans GO!_

 _One, two, three, four, GO!_  
 _Teen Titans!_

TT

When they got back to the tower, Cyborg and Robin sat at the computer.

"Any leads?" Asked Cyborg.

"No, none." Said Robin. "I'll guess we'll have to wait till he makes a move."

"I guess so. Where're the girls?"

"Over there." Said Beast Boy, pointing over to Starfire and Raven.

Raven was chewing gum and Starfire was coloring.

Robin sighed. "Unless we find Mad Mod, were going to be stuck like this."

"Robin, do not worry. We will find Mad Mod and stop him." Said Starfire, clasping her hands together.

He looked down and gave her a smile. A small blush on both their cheeks. The rest of the team snickered.

"Robin and Starfire, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Sung Cyborg and Beast Boy, running around them pointing.

"Knock it off!" Yelled Robin, and he began to chase them, leaving Starfire and Raven.

"Boys." Said Raven in her regular tone. Starfire nodded.

After a while, everyone went off to do their own thing. Raven sat in the living room, reading a book. That's when a hand reached out and grabbed it.

"Keep away!" Yelled Cyborg, and he threw it to Beast Boy.

"Give it back!" Yelled Raven.

"Ha, ha!" Said Beast Boy. "Catch, Cyborg."

Raven ran back and forth trying to get back her book. That's when she got mad. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

A hand made of black energy reached up to Beast Boy. Instead of grabbing the book, the hand went behind Beast Boy, giving him a wedgie. The book fell out of Beast Boy's hands and Raven picked it up.

"Ha, ha. You got a wedgie!" Laughed Cyborg. Just then a sofa cushion flew into him, knocking him down. "Oww."

Starfire was enjoying being a normal kid. She and Silkie were taking a walk through the tower. They made a stop at the kitchen. That's when her eyes fell upon the cookies. She took two, one for her, the other for Silkie.

"Most delicious." She then grabbed another, and another.

Robin walked into the living room. Beast Boy and Cyborg was playing games. Raven was reading a book.

"Where's Starfire?" He asked. They all pointed to the kitchen. "Starfire?"

Starfire was laying on the floor next to Silkie. "I think my tummy has the ace." She said.

After Starfire's stomach settled, the Titans all sat on the couch, watching the television. Their eyes were glued to the tv. They were watching a cartoon about a bird trying to find it's hippo. They watched it like if it was the most interesting thing in the world. That's when the alarm went off. The Titans ran for the door, except Beast Boy, who was still watching tv, until Cyborg pulled him away from it.

TT

A huge grin was on his face while he counted the money in his hand.

"Changing those bratty Titans into kids was the best idea I ever had." Laughed Mad Mod.

"Your about to regret it."

Mad Mod turned around. In front of him was the Titans. He laughed. "Oh, I'm so scared of a bunch of tots."

"Can we hurry up and beat him." Said Cyborg. "I wanna get back to normal.'

"Yeah." Said Beast Boy. "Besides, it's past our bed time."

"Te-." Robin didn't get to finish because the team looked at him weird. "Ur... Kid Titans, go!"

Beast Boy was the first to attack. Mad Mod didn't even flinch. He took out a dish that was black and white, and began to spin. Beast Boy stopped in his tracks. His eyes had swirls of black and white, and drool was hanging from his mouth. Mad Mod ran out the store and began to run. Starfire and Raven flew after him.

"You take, Beast Boy." Said Cyborg, heading for the door. "I'll go after Mad Mod."

Robin stood there, rather dumbly, staring at the hypnotized Beast Boy, not sure how to make him laugh.

Raven flew in the air and sent blasts of black energy. Mad Mod dodged them. He made funny faces, mocking her.

"Come on love, can't catch me."

Raven gritted her teeth in anger. She flew in and was caught off guard. Mad Mod grabbed her by her cloak and spun her around. He let her go and she flew into a window. She found herself surrounded by toys. Starfire shot her starbolts. She flew in and threw a punch, but Mad Mod grabbed her arms and threw her into a candy store. She got back up and got ready to fight, but found herself mesmerized by all the sweet treats.

Back in the bank, Robin was still trying to make Beast Boy laugh. He started to make funny noises with his mouth and Beast Boy finally woke up.

"Ha, ha. Dude you sounded just like a pig." Laughed Beast Boy. He then looked around to see the others wasn't there. "Oh man! Not again!"

Robin was all ready out the door. "C'mon. We have to help the others."

When they got there, Cyborg was trying to hit Mad Mod by throwing punches. His attacks failed. Mad Mod had his hand in his face, pushing him back, so he couldn't reach. He took his cane and hit Cyborg, making him slide to where Beast Boy and Robin were standing. Starfire and Raven then joined him.

"I say we attack him at the same time." Said Robin. "Titans, go!"

Beast Boy changed into a dog and ran at Mad Mod. He bit down on his led, making Mad Mod scream out in pain. He shook his leg to try and get him off.

"Get off ya dumb mutt." Cyborg ran up to him and grabbed onto his other leg. Raven and Starfire grabbed onto his arms. "Get off me you stupid kids."

"Now!"

The Titans let go of Mad Mod when Robin yelled out to them. Mad Mod looked up, only to be knocked down by one of Robin's kicks. He let go of the cane and it started to fall to the ground.

"Nooo!" Yelled out Mad Mod, as he attempted to catch it.

The cane fell to the ground and broke in two. Mad Mod, as well as the Titans, were encased in a glow. When they stopped glowing, Mad Mod was on his knees. He was a old man again. The Titans looked like their over themselves. They were no longer children.

"We are normal!" Yelled Starfire in cheer.

The Titans handed Mad Mod over to the police and went back to the tower. Cyborg was happy he was able to drive his car again. They now sat in the living room, tired after today's events.

"Man, it is so good to be back to normal." Said Beast Boy.

"Truthfully, I did not mind being a young child." Said Starfire.

"It was kind of fun." Said Robin.

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other.

"Robin and Starfire sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." They sung.

"Knock it off!" Robin then began to chase them.

"They may be older, but they still act like children." Said Raven. Starfire giggled.

 **THANKS FOR READING MY STORY GUYS. IT MEANS A LOT!**

 **READ & REVIEW**


	5. Episode 4 - SHOCKED

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR THE THEME SONG, SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE!**

 **THANK YOU FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

TT

 **"SHOCKED" - AFTER A BATTLE WITH OVERLOAD CYBORG HAS BEEN ACTING STRANGE.**

"SHOCKED"

"Freeze!" Robin shouted, jabbing a finger at Overload's direction.

Overload was hunched over an electrical generator, two tendril's of power which serves as arms reaching for the power source. Overload looked over his shoulder.

Robin was in a fighting stance, an angry expression on his face. Hovering to his left and right were Starfire and Raven, both girl's looking powered up and ready to fight. Next to Starfire was Cyborg, arms crossed and a frown on his face. Next to Raven was Beast Boy in the form of a cheetah. Overload was not happy with this. He had broken into Jump City's power plant to charge up. It looked like his plan would have to be put on hold...

Overload spun around and shot out a ray of electrical power aimed at the Titans. Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire and Raven quickly jumped out of the way. Robin did a back flip to avoid the attack and when he landed on his feet Overload began to charge at him. Before Overload could get close enough Starfire swooped down and grabbed Robin. Overload came to a halt and when he did Cyborg shot his sonic cannon at the roof above Overload's head. The roof collapsed on to Overload and everyone went still.

"Did we win?" Cyborg asked, walking a few steps closer to the pile Overload was trapped under. Robin, Starfire and Raven landed by his side.

The pile began to leak electricity between the cracks.

"My guess would be no." Raven said dryly, stepping back.

Overload created a large blast of electricity, releasing himself from the debris and sending the Titans flying into the walls around them.

Overload pulsed with power as he stood over the fallen Titans around them.

"Hey, Overload."

Overload turned around. Standing not that far from him was Beast Boy with a grin on his face.

Overload made a sound which was like a growl.

Beast Boy still had a smirk on his face while he and Overload stared each other down like that old western cowboys would do. Right about now Beast Boy and Overload had the perfect stance to match a standoff. Beast Boy wiggled his fingers and his hands inched closer to his pocket. Overload began to charge up.

Whatever Beast boy was reaching for he grabbed it. Overload quickly fired but Beast boy dodged in time. In his hand was a bottle. Overload made a panicked noise.

In Beast Boy's hand was a bottle of water. Beast Boy quickly un-did the tap and drank his water. Overload made a run for it but Beast boy was quicker, he changed into an elephant and rose his trunk. He aimed and fired. Water was shot straight towards Overload.

Overload's form began to shrink in size but he managed to slip down the hall in time before Beast Boy could finish the job.

"Great work, Beast Boy," Robin said. "He's weak. This is the perfect chance to capture him. Titans, go!"

The Titans followed Robin towards the hall which Overload had disappeared in. There was five different halls connected to it.

"Split up." Robin commanded.

The team did as they were told and split up.

The light on Cyborg's shoulder helped lead him through the darkness. Cyborg quietly walked down the dark hall, unaware that someone was watching...

That someone just so happened to be Overload. Overload silently watched Cyborg as he walked down the hall. Overload couldn't help but admire Cyborg's electrical parts, parts that were filled with power. If Overload could only have that power...

He would have that power.

Overload took Cyborg by surprise and jumped him, clinging to his back with no intention of letting go.

"Get off of me- _Aaah!_ " Cyborg's voice was drowned out when Overload shocked him. Cyborg's eye went wide, something wasn't right. He could feel something latching on to his circuits.

Overload chuckled. His plan was working. He was merging with Cyborg. All of Cyborg's power would become his now.

TT

 _When there's trouble, you know who to call_  
 _Teen Titans  
From their tower, they can see it all_  
 _Teen Titans!_

 _When there's evil on the attack,_  
 _You can rest knowing they got your back  
'cause when the world needs heroes on patrol_  
 _Teen Titans GO!_

 _With their superpowers they unite_  
 _Teen Titans!_  
 _Never met a villain that they liked_  
 _Teen Titans!_

 _They've got the bad guys on the run_  
 _They never stop 'till the job is done_  
 _'cause when the world is losin' all control_  
 _Teen Titans GO!_

 _One, two, three, four, GO!_  
 _Teen Titans!_

TT

"Cyborg!"

The other Titans had heard Cyborg's scream and had rushed to see if anything was wrong. When they arrived they saw Cyborg standing completely still.

"Cyborg, is everything all right?" Starfire asked in concern, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Everything is fine." Cyborg replied dryly, his eye dull. He pushed Starfire's hand away and walked past his teammates.

"Where's Overload?" Robin asked.

Cyborg paused and turned his head to the side, glaring at Robin. "He overpowered me. He escaped."

"Hey, Cy," Beast Boy began running up to him so he was standing by Cyborg's side. "Are you sure you're okay? You seem a little... different."

Cyborg remained silent.

"Maybe we should go home," suggested Raven. "It's been a long night."

"Yes. Home," Cyborg said as he walked down the hall and to the exit. "Let us go."

The Titans glanced at each other and silently followed their friend, unaware of the evil smirk on his face.

TT

It was morning time in Titans Tower and four of the Titans were present around the breakfast table. Raven was peacefully sipping at her cup of tea and next to her Starfire was enjoying her stack of zorkaberry pancakes. Silkie too was enjoying the same breakfast as his beloved owner. Opposite of the girls was Robin enjoying his cup of coffee. Next to Robin was Beast Boy who was _really_ enjoying his bowl of sugar coated cereal. The green teen was using his tongue to lick every edge of his bowl.

Once he was done Beast Boy placed his bowl down and emitted a contented sigh.

"Well that's one way to clean your plate." Raven droned. Beast Boy glared at her.

Starfire raised her finger in the air, ready to ask a question about Raven's comment but Robin cut her off.

"Don't ask. I'll tell you later."

Starfire lowered her hand, paused, and then smiled at Robin. A smile that he returned.

Everything was going well and was normal until Cyborg walked into the room. The others went silent once he stepped foot into the room. There was a difference about Cyborg when he walked in, that much could be told just by looking at him. He was walking abnormally as if he had wounded legs. His shoulders were hunched and he looked as if he hadn't any sleep.

"Uh... hey, Cyborg," Beast Boy said once Cyborg passed by the table and went straight to the cabinets. "You get a good nights sleep?"

"Yes." came the dry response.

"Really," Raven rose a brow. "You seem tired."

"I am fine." came a second dry response.

Robin cleared his throat to relieve some of the awkwardness in the room and drew the attention to him. "Cyborg, I was hoping that later on you could run a sweep of the city with your computer to see if Overload is still in the city."

Cyborg froze. "Overload?"

"We need to catch him and bring him to justice."

"Agreed," said Starfire. "We must stop him. We would not want anyone to fall victim to his crimes."

Beast Boy smirked. "Let him show his big ugly face again. He wouldn't stand a chance against me."

Cyborg frowned.

"Yeah, I know how to take care of villains like Overload," Beast Boy said coolly. "He's so lame."

Cyborg clenched his fist.

"I mean, the dude wouldn't even be able to win a fight against a sprinkler."

Cyborg narrowed his eye.

"Sometimes I think he's worst than Control Freak."

Cyborg punched the table, startling everyone, and growled. The others froze in fear and Beast Boy let out a shrilly scream, clutching on to Robin's shoulder. Cyborg mumbled an apology and quickly left the room.

Raven broke the silence. "That was weird."

Robin turned to look at Beast Boy and glared at him. Using his hand he pushed the changeling away from him.

TT

Cyborg was in his room, his circuits was burning with rage.

He couldn't believe how Beast Boy mocked him. They thought he was weak and incompetent. He was a laughing stock in their eyes. This could not go on without punishment. Beast Boy had to pay...

"No!" Cyborg's face flickered with compassion and he clutched his head. He couldn't think like this, Beast boy was his teammate and his best friend. They were like family.

But he was in the way. It was his fault the situation turned out so badly. Vengeance had to be obtained.

"No... I can't hurt... him...," Cyborg groaned and dropped to his knees, clutching his head. He couldn't do this, it was wrong, he couldn't... wouldn't... Cyborg lowered his hands and stood up. His robotic eye flashed red and he smirked... He could and he would. "Beast Boy will pay."

TT

Beast Boy whistled to himself as he walked down to the garage. Cyborg was there like usual and working on his 'baby'. Seeing as he was preoccupied Beast Boy decided to go to the side and not disturb him. The last time he disturbed Cyborg while he was working on his car he got in _big_ trouble with the metal teen.

Turning into a dog Beast Boy walked in a circle three times before laying down.

Cyborg was aware of Beast Boy's presence and he closed the hood to his car. He slowly walked to the door and got inside. His hand gripped the key and he started up the car. With his hands on the wheel he began to drive.

Beast Boy's ears perked up at the hum of an engine. He picked his head up and his eyes went wide and a tingle of fear coursed down his spine.

Beast Boy didn't have to think twice and he quickly jumped out of the way before the T-car hit him. Beast Boy turned into a human and his body rolled away as the T-car came to a complete stop and Cyborg stepped out.

"What the heck man?! Cy, you almost hit me!" Beast Boy cried. "I could have been road kill!"

Cyborg glanced at him and began to walk away, tossing over his shoulder indifferent words. "I lost control of the brakes. It won't happen again."

Beast Boy's eyes were wide as he watched his friend walk away as if nothing had happened.

TT

Later on in the day Beast Boy was in the common room sitting down on the couch with his feet kicked up on the table. There was little to none crime activity today in the city so there wasn't much to do but sit back and relax. Unless if you were Robin of course. Robin was either in his room looking over crime files or in the training room working out. Beast Boy briefly wondered if Robin could do both at the same time, a simulation he played in his head (one which featured a tiny version of Robin dodging evidence folders that shot lasers and using a bird-a-rang as a pen).

Beast Boy shook his head. Even Robin couldn't do _that_.

Now instead of doing something else, something perhaps important (like cleaning his room), Beast Boy decided to play couch potato and channel surf. He was completely oblivious to the world around him and focused on the tube.

It just so happened at this time Cyborg entered the room. His eyes glowed red as he stood behind the couch, not that far from Beast Boy. He noticed the green teen was completely absorbed in watching television... now was the perfect time to finish him off.

Cyborg's arm raised and he readied his sonic cannon, aiming at just the right angel. The weapon made a hissing sound when it fired.

Lucky for Beast Boy he had accidently dropped the remote at the time and had reached down to retrieve it. Cyborg's blast hit the television screen instead of Beast Boy's head.

Shocked, Beast Boy screamed and jumped up. "Cyborg! What's wrong with you?! You ruined the tv!"

"I saw a bug. It is gone now." Cyborg said flatly before leaving the room, a frown on his face. He had missed.

TT

Beast Boy wasn't the sharpest tool in the tool-box but he recognized when something was wrong, and something was definitely wrong with Cyborg.

Wanting to be responsible Beast Boy informed the others and they were currently discussing the manor in the evidence room.

"I'm telling you guys, Cyborg has gone completely insane!" Beast Boy cried, clutching his hair and nearly pulling it off.

"Beast Boy, I agree that I think something is wrong with Cyborg," began Raven. "But I seriously doubt that he meant to attack you."

"It was probably by accident." said Starfire, unconvinced that Cyborg would do something like that personally.

"I'm telling you guys, it was no accident!" Beast Boy said with narrowed eyes and a harsh tone, angry that no one fully believed him. "Cyborg tried to fry me!"

Robin rubbed his chin. "Based on the information that Beast Boy is telling us I think it would be best to isolate Cyborg. For now, until we can figure out what's up."

"Great," said Beast Boy. "Let's go find him before he finds us."

The four Titans made their way to the door but suddenly stopped when Cyborg blasted a hole in the wall, sending debris everywhere.

"Uh...," Raven glanced over at Beast Boy as the four of them backed away from Cyborg. He had a look of shock and fear on his face. "You were saying?"

"Beast Boy." Cyborg growled, advancing towards the small group menacelly.

Robin quickly took out his bo-staff and took the lead as the head of the group. "I don't know what's wrong with you, Cyborg, but I can't let you come any closer. Stand down. I don't want to hurt you."

Cyborg didn't take Robin's warning and attacked the boy wonder. He grabbed Robin by the cape and swung him around. When he let go Robin was sent hurtling towards a near by wall. Robin hit the wall hard and fell to the ground in an unconscious state.

"Robin!" Starfire quickly went to Robin's side and gathered him up in her arms, holding him.

Beast Boy and Raven slowly backed away as Cyborg approached them. His arm transformed and he aimed his sonic cannon at them and fired.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven chanted her spell and a black shield of power quickly rose to protect her and Beast Boy from Cyborg's attack. Raven turned her head to the side to look at Beast Boy. "I'll hold him off while you escape."

"What," Beast Boy's voice was filled with disbelief. "I can't leave you guys here."

"He wants you, Beast Boy. Not us. You're the one in read danger."

"But... Raven-"

"I'll be fine. Go!"

Beast Boy silently debated with himself. He had no choice but to believe in Raven. "Be careful."

Raven gave him a small nod and Beast Boy nodded back before fleeing the room. Cyborg caught sight of him and attempted to catch him but Raven's powers held him back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Raven asked, her eyes narrowed. Starfire joined her side after having placed Robin a safe distance away. Cyborg growled at them and attacked.

From down the hall Beast Boy kept on running. He wanted to turn back and go fight with the others but decided against it. He had to get to safety first and maybe then he could figure out how to help.

There was an abrupt noise and Beast Boy stopped in his tracks. He sniffed the air... a tangle of familiar scents mixed in the air. His eyes went wide and he quickly turned around. He was shocked at what he saw.

Cyborg was there, but he wasn't alone. He carried with him the unconscious forms of Raven and Starfire in his arms. He dropped their bodies to the ground and a sadistic smirk crossed his features. His eyes began to glow red and Beast Boy gulped in fear when Cyborg pointed his sonic cannon at him.

Cyborg fired his weapon and Beast Boy fled, a shrilly scream escaping his throat. Cyborg ran after Beast Boy and kept on firing his sonic cannon while all Beast Boy could do was run and leap to dodge the attacks sent towards him.

Beast Boy made it to the common room and closed the door behind him, making sure to lock it. He leaned against the door and a sigh escaped his lips, he was safe for the moment.

But the moment was short lived. A chainsaw carved it's way into the door, mere inches away from Beast Boy's face. Beast Boy's eyes popped out and he screamed. He quickly ran behind the sofa, his whole body shaking as he watched the door.

After carving an entrance through the door Cyborg stepped into the room. "Beast Boy!" he growled, before shooting his sonic cannon at the sofa.

Beast Boy screamed and ran towards the kitchen. Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon at Beast Boy yet again but missed. His attack instead hit the sink, causing water to spill on to the floor. Beast Boy's back was pressed against the bottom cabinets and his eyes filled with fear as Cyborg slowly approached him. He had no where to run or hide and the others were out like a light. The odds were not in his favor.

"Come on, Cyborg, please don't do this," Beast Boy begged, it was his only option left and maybe he could talk some sense into Cyborg. "I'm your friend! Can't we talk about this?"

"There's nothing left to talk about." Cyborg said darkly as he stepped closer. He unknowingly stepped on to the puddle of water on the floor. Cyborg cried out in pain and sparks of electricity jolted across his body. He quickly stepped away from the water and fell to his knees, clutching his head.

"The water..." murmured Beast Boy. A light bulb appeared above the changeling's head and he grinned. He stood up and grabbed the hose attached to the faucet. "Hey, Cyborg," he began. Cyborg eyes went wide when he looked at him. "Drink this!"

Cyborg groaned as the water covered his entire body. The sparks on his body was becoming more and more. It was taking shape while separating from his body. Beast Boy turned off the water when Cyborg fell to the ground.

"Cyborg," Beast Boy kneeled down next to his friend. Cyborg's eyes slowly began to open and Beast Boy noticed his human eye wasn't glowing red anymore. "Cyborg, are you okay."

"What happened?" Cyborg mumbled as he sat up.

"I'm not too sure. You've been wacky ever since we came back from that battle with Overload."

"Overload?!" Cyborg's eyes went wide and so did Beast Boy's.

The villain known as Overload rose from the ground and although he did not have a face one could tell he was not happy.

"Destroy Beast Boy. Destroy Cyborg."

The two Titans shielded themselves with their arms and closed their eyes, expecting Overload to attack them. When no attack came they opened their eyes.

Overload was contained in a bubble of black magic.

Beast Boy smiled when he saw Raven. Next to her was Starfire and Robin, Robin being held up by Starfire.

"You guys are okay." Beast Boy said with relief.

"Of course we are," Raven began with a smirk. "Overload is not really good at being a villain."

TT

It was late into the night and the sky had already turned into a mixture of navy blue and black. Raven, Robin and Starfire had already retired to their bedrooms. All but two were awake now.

Cyborg and Beast Boy walked side-by-side down the hallway.

"I'm sorry about everything that happened today, Beast Boy." Cyborg said.

"No need to apologize dude. It wasn't your fault," said Beast Boy. "Overload was controlling you... I know what it's like to have something inside of you..." Beast Boy paused and laughed. "But now Overload's in prison so everything is okay."

Cyborg nodded. "I checked my systems and Overload is defiantly not apart of me. I have you to thank for that, Beast Boy."

"Me?" Beast Boy's face was that of puzzlement.

"Yeah man, if it wasn't for you Overload would still be inside of me. I owe you one."

"Really?" Beast Boy's face brightened with a smile.

Cyborg smiled and nodded. "Anything you want. Just name it."

"Can I drive the T-car?"

"Uh... no."

"Well how about a tofu dinner."

"I ain't going anywhere near that stuff."

"You said anything I wanted!"

"Yeah, well, now I'm adding restrictions."

"Aww," Beast Boy pouted. "No fair."

TT

 **NEXT CHAPTER: LET'S VISIT TITANS EAST.**

 **READ & REVIEW**


	6. Episode 5- CHESHIRE

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR THE THEME SONG, SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE!**

 **"CHESHIRE" - SPEEDY GOES UNDERCOVER TO CONFRONT THE ORGANIZATION CHESHIRE WORKS FOR.**

"CHESHIRE"

Bumblebee stood by the monitor, the twins and Aqualad sitting before her on the sofa. She pointed at the screen were the picture of a tall man dressed in a black suit and white turtle neck with black hair and goatee was. "This is Vandal Hatter. As you all know he is the leader of the criminal organization known as Tartarus that has been plaguing Steel City. The information we have on him and his group is little to none."

A new picture appeared on screen. It was Cheshire.

"Recently we have discovered that Cheshire works for Tartarus," Bumblebee continued. "Our job is clear boys. We gain Cheshire's trust. Once we accomplish that we can get the information we need to bring Tartarus down."

Aqualad raised his hand. "That's easier said than done. I don't think saying 'please' is going to work on Cheshire."

"That's why one of us needs to go undercover. The twins are too obvious, and my wings would be a dead give away for an operation like this. That's why we need someone strong-"

Aqualad leaned forward.

"Someone brave-"

Aqualad's eyes lit up.

"Someone handsome-"

Aqualad blushed. "Well, I wouldn't say handsome. Charming is more I like it."

Bumblebee didn't even hear him as she continued. "-that can trick Cheshire and Savage."

Aqualad stood up. "I'll do it!"

"Someone like Speedy!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

Aqualad's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He slowly turned to a puddle of water on the floor, his ego crushed. The twins muttered something about how embarrassing that must have been before snickering.

TT

 _When there's trouble, you know who to call_  
 _Teen Titans  
From their tower, they can see it all_  
 _Teen Titans!_

 _When there's evil on the attack,_  
 _You can rest knowing they got your back  
'cause when the world needs heroes on patrol_  
 _Teen Titans GO!_

 _With their superpowers they unite_  
 _Teen Titans!_  
 _Never met a villain that they liked_  
 _Teen Titans!_

 _They've got the bad guys on the run_  
 _They never stop 'till the job is done_  
 _'cause when the world is losin' all control_  
 _Teen Titans GO!_

 _One, two, three, four, GO!_  
 _Teen Titans!_

TT

Aqualad stormed up to Bumblebee. "Why Speedy? What's he got that I don't? He didn't even have the decency to show up to this briefing!"

"That's because I was busy getting ready."

Four sets of eyes turned to focus on the person who just entered the room. It was Speedy, only he was wearing a different costume. The costume he wore now was a sleeveless purple body suit with a white arrow head symbol on his chest. He wore blue fingerless gloves that reached his elbows and blue boots that reached his knees and had white straps. Each arm had a blue armband and he wore a blue utility belt. He had a white bow, arrows, and quiver on his back. He also wore a blue facial mask that showed off his hair.

Bumblebee smirked. "Allow me to introduce Arsenal."

Mas' jaw dropped and Menos whistled. They gave a thumbs up and grinned, complementing Speedy's undercover look.

Bumblebee flew over to Speedy's side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Speedy's perfect for this mission because he's good with weapons and hand to hand combat. He's resourceful in a tight spot. No offense to you Aqualad, but it'll be a lot easier for Speedy to manuever through whatever situation may occur in this operation rather than you. You would be a fish out of water. Literally."

The dark haired teen raised a finger, ready to make a rebuttal, but quickly deflated, his hand returning to his side. "You're right."

Bumblebee smiled. "Aren't I always," she turned to Speedy. "Ready for the first part of your mission?"

"I was born ready," Speedy replied smugly.

"I've sent a list of possible locations Cheshire might go to your communicator.. Hopefully you'll get lucky and spot her tonight."

Speedy nodded.

"Remember your cover story. Your name is Arsenal and you're a villain for hire."

"Right," he nodded and turned to leave, the door sliding shut behind him.

The room filled with silence, everyone's eyes focused on the shut door as they wished Speedy luck on his mission and prayed for his safety. After about a moment Mas broke the silence.

 _"Hey, since he's gone can we get his room?"_ Mas asked in Spanish, his brother smiling besides him hopefully.

TT

It took some time until Speedy finally spotted Cheshire. He was perched on top of a building, binoculars drawn to his eyes, when he spotted her leaping from building to building. Speedy touched his ear, activating a comm link, to alert Bumblebee. "Target spotted. I'm in pursuit."

He took off then. At first he remained some distance away, a safety precaution, he didn't want to spook her. It wasn't until he lost sight of her that he picked up the pace, drawing in closer to where he saw her last. He scanned the alley he thought he saw her land in only to discover it was completely empty. He scratched the top of his head. Weird.

Something shifted behind him, and as he turned his head a fist connected to his face. Instantly his body fell to the floor, and just before he drifted into unconsciousness he caught a glimpse of a white cat mask with a smile on it.

TT

When Speedy woke he found that his hands and legs were bound. His bow and arrows were missing, as well as his utility belt. Looking up he noticed he was behind bars, and on the other side were two guards dressed head to toe in black.

One guard nudged the other. "He's up."

"I'll alert the boss," said the other and he left the dungeon.

"Alright you, time for a trip," said the guard that remained. He unlocked the cell. "Let's go."

Speedy pointed at his feet. "How do you expect me to walk with my legs all chained up?"

The guard grumbled and crossed over to him. After a quick moment Speedy's legs were free. He smirked. Perfect.

Speedy jumped to his feet and slammed into the guard. The guard flew backwards, crashing into the bars of the cell. Speedy did a roundhouse kick then, knocking him unconscious. With the guard on the ground Speedy quickly took the key and picked the lock on his hands. The lock fell to the floor and he rubbed his wrist. Time to get out of here.

He took to the stairs and made his way around his unknown surroundings. He had no clue where he was going, but so far he hadn't encountered any doors. Not good. If any guards popped up not only would he not have any place to go, but no weapons either. Speedy continued a little further and grinned when he saw a door.

"Finally. A way out of here," he said as he pushed the door open, bursting into the room.

He froze.

In the room sitting on a throne was Vandal Hatter. Standing to his right was Cheshire. Lining the walls were dozens of guards.

Speedy gritted his teeth. Crud.

Although the odds were heavily stacked against him, Speedy raised his fist, ready to defend himself.

"That won't be necessary," Vandal Hatter said, raising a hand in good will. "I just want to talk."

"Yeah. That's exactly why your employee knocked me out and chained me up in some dungeon," Speedy replied sarcastically, fist still raised.

"My apologies, but to be fair you were stalking her," Hatter smiled when Speedy's face flushed red.

"I was not stalking her!"

"Then exactly what were you doing?" the older man asked.

Speedy lowered his fist. Now was his chance. "I admit, I was following her, but it was only because I wanted to get the chance to meet you. Your organization is growing more powerful by the second. I want to be apart of that," Speedy dropped to one knee in a show of respect. "Please allow me to be on your team."

"Very well."

Speedy's head snapped up. No way it could be that easy. "Come again?"

"I'll allow you to join my organization," Hatter said. "You've impressed me. You were able to tail Cheshire without being spotted for some time and you escaped my dungeon with ease. You're good. Tell me, what is your name?"

Speedy rose to his feet. "My name is Arsenal."

Hatter snapped his fingers and one of his guards returned Speedy's utility belt and bow and arrows. "For the time being you will work with Cheshire. She'll show you the ropes and escort you around the permiss. But for now, she'll show you to a room."

Speedy had just finished clipping his belt and adjusting his quiver on his back when Cheshire abruptly walked past him and towards the door. He jolted after her. "Hey, wait up!" he caught up to her in the hall. "You know, you didn't have to knock me out before."

She didn't even glance at him.

He frowned. This was going to be a _long_ mission.

TT

It had been less than a week since Speedy, or rather _Arsenal_ , joined Tartarus. So far he had learned nothing that could be used to bring Tartarus down, but he was learning quite a bit about Cheshire. One was that she never talked, and two was that she could beat up just about anyone here. When it came to fighting the girl was ruthless.

Speedy rolled his shoulders as he entered the gym. One requirement of those enrolled in Tartarus was frequent training. He went over to the punching bags, picked a spot, and got to work.

It wasn't long until he had company.

About five guys surrounded him, stopping the swinging bag he was punching. The largest guy, who went by the name of Bear (a nickname given to him because of his strength), stepped up to him.

"Can I help you?" Speedy asked. He could already tell this was going to be no good.

"Well, the boys and I just wanted to initiate you into Tartarus."

Before Speedy could even question them he was thrown across the room, crashing into the weights shelved on the wall. He fell to the floor, a couple of the weights landing on him. That hurt.

Bear and his friends walked over to him, their fist clenched and wearing grins on their faces.

"Welcome to Tartarus, Arsenal," Bear said before raising his fist.

Speedy clenched his eyes, ready for the hit, but it never came. He looked up and was surprised to see Cheshire there, her hand enclosed over Bear's fist. With one strike she had thrown Bear backwards. He landed on his back and quickly scrambled to his feet, his buddies immediately hiding behind him.

"Please accept our apologies, Cheshire. We didn't mean anything by it," Bear stuttered, inching towards the door. Once he was close enough he ran out, his friends doing the same.

Cheshire turned around and extended a hand. Speedy took it and she pulled him to his feet.

"Thanks," he said before wincing. He rubbed his back. That was going to bruise.

"Come with me," Cheshire said, walking towards the exit.

His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He zipped in front of her. "You can talk?"

"Of course I can talk. I just never have anyone interesting to talk to."

"Does that mean I'm interesting?" he asked, smirking.

"..."

"Sorry," he said instantly, swearing that behind that mask she was sending him a scary glare.

TT

Cheshire had taken Speedy to the medical room to make sure he wasn't badly hurt. Fortunately he wasn't. Afterwards the two had ventured out to a private area that a balcony and overlooked a lake. It was the first time Speedy had been there and he made a mental note on the location. This might he useful later on. Cheshire hoped up on the balcony's railing and sat down. Speedy stood next to her, leaning against the railing. After a moment he spoke.

"Why did you help me?"

She looked at him.

"Back in the gym, those guys... you chased them off when they were about to kick my butt. Why?"

She looked away. "He was picking on you. I didn't like it."

He blushed at that.

"If Hatter found out his newest interest was beaten under my watch I would never hear the end of it."

The image of him being a happy balloon was popped by Cheshire's claws, her words deflating him.

"Gee, thanks," he muttered.

The two remained in silence as they watched the moonlight reflect upon the lake.

TT

Titans East were getting restless. It had been close one week since they spoke to Speedy last and they were worried. Although it was risky they decided to give him a call via earpiece. It took a moment but the young archer finally picked up.

"Speedy, what the heck is going on?" Bumblebee scolded. "You were supposed to report back days ago!"

Speedy, who was in his private room at Tartarus headquaters, sat down on his bed. "Sorry, I've been busy. Cheshire has been showing me the ropes. Did you know she likes poetry? And that she knows how to play the violin?" he gushed as various images of Cheshire appeared above his head. He sighed sweetly. "She even has a lucky comb."

Bumblebee's face turned an angry red. Steam came out of her ears.

" _Look out! She's going to blow!"_ Menos said in Spanish, ducking behind the sofa with his brother and Aqualad.

"I don't care about what kind of instrument she plays you idiot! Did you forget about your mission? You're supposed to be getting information on Vandal Hatter and Tartarus, not Cheshire!"

Speedy winced, then narrowed his eyes. "I know that! Just shut up and listen to me for a second."

Bumblebee dove into her communicator, her hands coming out on the other side to shake Speedy by his shirt while she shouted at him. Aqualad, with much difficulty, managed to pull her away and took the communicator from her.

Speedy dusted himself off, fixing his hair. "Look, Tartarus is going on a mission tonight. A big one. Vandal Hatter is after a unique source of energy to power some armor he's making. I'll send you the information from my communicator," he said, taking out the yellow device from his utility belt.

Someone knocked on his door and he quickly shoved the device under his pillow.

"Uh... come in."

The door opened, revealing Cheshire. "Good, you're already in uniform. We're both needed for tonight's mission."

"Tonight's mission?" he repeated. But the Titans were going to be at tonight's mission... He stood up abruptly. "You can't go on that mission."

She tilted her head to the side. "Why not?"

"Because...," he paused. He couldn't tell her the real reason. She was a member of Tartarus. A criminal. He lowered his gaze. "Because... you promised to teach me how to use nunchucks."

She chuckled. "We'll have plenty of time for that later," she said, turning to the door. "Come on, everyone is waiting."

He reluctantly followed.

TT

Vandal Hatter and a handful of Tartarus henchmen, along with Cheshire and Speedy, broke into STAR labs, the night sky shadowing their arrival. As they swiftly manuevered through the halls Cheshire noticed Speedy's apprehension as they got closer to their mark.

"Arsenal, what's wrong?" she asked him, keeping her voice low.

He couldn't tell her the truth, so he looked away. "Just a little nervous. It's my first mission afterall."

She took his hand. "You'll be fine. You have better skills than most of the people here... And if anything happens I have your back."

"'Cause you'll never hear the end of it from Hatter if something happened to me right?"

"Wrong," she said and he finally looked at her. Before he could ask her what that meant Hatter spoke.

"Cheshire, you're up."

Cheshire stepped forward, facing their target which was protected behind a large steel vault. Using her claws she sliced through the metal, making a makeshift door for her and the other to enter through. They stepped inside, Hatter going in first.

His face lit up with anger upon realizing the vault was empty. "There's nothing here!"

"I wouldn't say nothing," announced Bumblebee, revealing herself. She, along with Aqualad and the twins, materalized out of thin air. She pointed at a ring on her finger. "Invisibility rings. Something STAR labs recently created and were kind enough to let us borrow once we told them about your plans."

Hatter reached for a weapon inside his suit jacket, ready to attack, but was hindered when an arrow shot at his hand, knocking away his weapon. He turned and was shocked to see the arrow had come from Speedy.

"Arsenal, what are you doing?" he snapped.

"My name isn't Arsenal. It's Speedy."

Cheshire backed away from him, her fist clenched. "You're... a Titan?"

"Yes."

Hatter pointed a finger at him. "Attack!"

The members of Tartarus jumped into action as Hatter and Cheshire sprinted away. Speedy saw this and went after them, leaving his friends to handle the others. He managed to shoot an arrow at Hatter. It connected and exploded with a net that wrapped around Hatter, sending him crashing to the floor. He shot his next arrow at Cheshire, who turned around and sliced it in half with her claws. She bared her claws at him and he pointed an arrow at her in a standstill.

"What are you waiting for, Cheshire? Finish him!" Hatter ordered.

Speedy's narrowed eyes softened, just for a moment, and Cheshire used this opportunity to throw down some smoke bombs. When the smoke cleared both her and Hatter were gone.

TT

Bumblebee flew into the common room, the boys trailing behind her. Speedy pulled up the rear, his shoulder slumped. "Boys, we did good today. Not only did we foil Vandal Hatter's plan, but the police are on their way to their headquarters. I can't wait to tell Sparky about this," she announced, heading over to the monitor as Speedy collapsed on the sofa.

Aqualad joined him. "You okay?"

Speedy's response was him slowly sliding off the sofa and onto the floor, a groan escaping him.

The twins glanced at each other.

" _What's wrong with him?"_ Menos asked his brother.

" _I don't know_ ," Mas replied. " _Maybe he broke his favorite comb_."

"Speedy, straighten up," Bumblebee commanded, pushing a button that brought the monitor to life. Upon doing so the screen switched to Vandal Hatter's face. The team gasped.

"Greetings, Titans."

"Hatter," Speedy was up and alert now, his eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"

"A trade," he moved to the side, revealing a tied up Cheshire.

"Let her go, Hatter!" Speedy shouted.

"Not on your life, _Arsenal,"_ Hatte _r_ mocked. "You betrayed me, and she helped."

"She had nothing to do w-"

"I'll offer you a trade. Bring the power source I want to the docks in exchange for her safety. You have until midnight."

The screen turned black and the room filled with silence.

"We have to save her," Speedy told his team.

"What? Speedy, you're crazy," Bumblebee said. "It's clearly an ambush."

"If you won't help me I'll go myself!" Speedy snapped, taking off.

Bumblebee frowned.

TT

Speedy, now dressed in his regular uniform, entered the docks and surprisingly found Cheshire with ease. She was tied up against a crate, alone. Now under normal circumstances perhaps Speedy would have entered the situation with more grace, but the young hero wasn't thinking straight and burst forth to untie his... friend? Enemy? He would smooth out that minor detail later. In the meantime the only thing that mattered was setting her free.

"Cheshire!" he ran towards her.

"Idiot!" she snapped. "Get away! It's a-"

Those soldiers of Tartarus who weren't in custody swarmed the area surrounding them.

Speedy stopped in his tracks. "...trap."

Vandal Hatter laughed from his position. He was standing on top of a crate not far away. "What will you do now, _Speedy_?" Hatter mocked. "You're surrounded."

"And so are you!" Bumblebee called out, flying into the scene and landing besides Speedy, her stingers ready. The twins zipped in next, followed by Aqualad who came riding on a surf.

Speedy smirked. "What took you guys so long?"

"Sorry, we were just deciding on who was going to tell Robin about our mission to save a criminal," she told him. She smirked. "We decided it should be you."

"Leaving me with the dirty work again, Bumblebee," he joked.

Hatter twitched and took his leave, but not before commanding his soldiers. "Tartarus, attack!"

"Titans, go!" Bumblebee ordered.

The battle was instantly in their favor thanks to Aqualad who created a huge surf that wiped away most of the competition. The twins used their speed to knock their opponents down and then plucked them all into an empty crate. Bumblebee got to work with her stingers and was taking down the enemy two at a time. Clearly the rest of his team had the situation under control so Speedy got to work on freeing Cheshire. Within seconds the rope binding her fell to the ground.

"It's okay," Speedy began. "You're safe n-"

Cheshire pushed him away. "Move! He's getting away!"

She took off and he flowed, the two of them leaping from crate to crate.

"What, no thank you? I just saved you," he pointed out.

"After betraying me," she countered. "And let's not forget you're the reason I needed saving in the first place."

He ignored that. "Just leave Hatter to me. I'll make sure to bring him to justice."

"Hatter is _mine_. I will make him regret using me as bait."

The two stopped in their tracks, noticing Hatter heading down the dock to a waiting boat. Quickly Speedy fired an arrow. It hit the boat, the head of the arrow ticking, before causing an explosion that forced Hatter backwards and swallowed the boat in flames. It soon became engulfed by the water as Hatter looked at it in horror. He scrambled to his feet, ready to run, but his path was blocked by Cheshire. He took out a weapon from his pocket but she quickly kicked it away.

He became nervous as he stepped backwards. "Cheshire... my dear... we can discuss this..."

There was a pause, and then Cheshire drew closer, raising her leg and striking him under the chin. He flew backwards and crashed into a crate, the wood breaking under his weight as he fell into unconsciousness.

Speedy whistled. "Nice kick."

The sound of police sirens were heard in the distance, as well as the voices of Titans East. Speedy and Cheshire glanced at each other.

"Go."

She remained where she stood. "...what?"

"Go," he insisted. "Go before they get here and take you into custody. Go!"

The police sirens were louder now.

She threw her arms around him in a brief hug that ended entirely too quickly for their liking. "Thank you."

She turned then, running into the shadows and disappearing. After a few moments passed Titans East arrived.

"Speedy, are you okay?" Bumblebee asked, landing infront of him.

"I'm fine."

Aqualad looked over at the knocked out Hatter who was currently being poked by the twins. "What happened to Cheshire?"

"She, uh, got away," Speedy answered.

"That slippery little-ugh!" Bumblebee kicked a crate which landed on Hatter's head.

"Well at least we got Hatter," Aqualad noted as the twins hauled the criminal up, the crate still stuck on his head, ready to bring him into custody.

The team walked off, ready to join the police, but Speedy lingered behind. The archer sighed heavily and took a step forward. He stopped suddenly as something on the ground caught his eye. He picked it up, holding it in both hands. It was small silver comb with a pink flower attacked to it. This comb didn't belong to just anyone. It belonged to _her._

Speedy smiled.

TT

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO EACH AND EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS! YOU ARE ALL SO KIND, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **READ & REVIEW**


	7. Episode 6- TITANS NORTH

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR THE THEME SONG, SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE!**

 **THANK YOU** _Kori A Grayson, Fictiongirl232323, WonderPickle,_ **AND** _UrbanMelancholy_ **FOR REVIEWING. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

 **"TITANS NORTH" - A NEW TEAM OF TITANS IS MADE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THEY CAN'T GET ALONG**

"TITANS NORTH"

"Tell me why should I join this team?" asked a annoyed Jinx.

"Because Robin asked us too." said Kid Flash, stuffing his mouth full of pizzas.

"Kid Flash, not to long ago I quit a team. What makes you so sure I'm ready to join a new one?"

"Because this time you have me and besides... I sort of told Robin we joined." he laughed nervously.

"What!?"

"Don't get mad, after all I did treat us to lunch."

"Sure, a couple of pizzas at a not so clean restaurant. That totally makes up for you putting me on a team without even asking." she said sarcastically with a hint of anger in her voice.

Just then she got up from the table and walked out of the restaurant. She had only been out for less then a second and Kid Flash was standing in front of her with a rose in his hand.

"For me' lady."

She took the rose and smelled it. The anger she had for him quickly disappeared.

"Ok, when do we leave?"

"Right now."

He picked her up bridal style and sped off.

TT

 _When there's trouble, you know who to call_  
 _Teen Titans  
From their tower, they can see it all_  
 _Teen Titans!_

 _When there's evil on the attack,_  
 _You can rest knowing they got your back  
'cause when the world needs heroes on patrol_  
 _Teen Titans GO!_

 _With their superpowers they unite_  
 _Teen Titans!_  
 _Never met a villain that they liked_  
 _Teen Titans!_

 _They've got the bad guys on the run_  
 _They never stop 'till the job is done_  
 _'cause when the world is losin' all control_  
 _Teen Titans GO!_

 _One, two, three, four, GO!_  
 _Teen Titans!_

TT

When Kid Flash finally stopped running he put Jinx down. They stood in front of a ' T ' shaped tower. The tower was on top of a cliff. It was surrounded by water. When you looked back you could see the city. They walked inside to be surrounded by the large living room. There was a ' U ' shaped couch and a large TV. There was a green carpet that covered the floor and a table in front of the couch.

"Looks like were the first ones here." said Jinx leaning against the couch.

A small grin came across Kid Flash's face as he walked up to her. He put his hands to her side on the couch.

"Which means were alone." he said leaning in close.

She smiled and put her arms around his neck. They were a inch apart from each others lips when a voice called out to them stopping the kiss they were about to share.

"I wouldn't say you're alone."

Jinx quickly pushed Kid Flash away which caused him to fall on the floor.

"Thanks a lot, Wondergirl." Kid Flash said sarcastically as he lifted himself off the floor.

Wondergirl paid him no attention and shook Jinx's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Jinx. I've heard a lot about you."

"Good things I hope."

"So, where's everybody else?" asked Wondergirl.

Jinx just shrugged. Just then portal appeared behind them. They all turned to see what or who it was. From the portal stepped out Herald and Jericho.

"Sorry we're late." said Herald.

"No problem dude." said Kid Flash sitting on the couch. Just then the screen flickered on. On screen was Robin. The Titans toke a seat on the couch.

"Nice to see you guys made it." said Robin."So I assume you all know that the villains escaped. That's why I wanted a new team. Your job is to protect Central City. Now I already decided who's going to be leader."

Before Robin could say anything else Kid Flash interrupted.

"No need to say any more I'll be glad to be leader." said Kid Flash proudly.

"Actually Kid Flash, I wanted Wondergirl to lead the team."

Kid Flash's pride quickly left and he sat down on the couch with his arms crossed.

"Robin, I would be honored." said Wondergirl.

"Excellent, I'll leave you guys to get to know each other. Robin out." With that said the screen turned off.

"Well congratulations leader." said Herald.

"Thanks."

"I'm sure you will be a great leader. Don't you think so Kid Flash?" said Jinx.

"Whatever." he mumbled.

"Would you excuse us." said Jinx pulling Kid Flash off the couch and out the door, leaving the other Titans in the living room.

"That was weird." said Wondergirl. Jericho and Herald nodded in agreement.

"What's wrong?" asked Jinx.

"Nothing's wrong." said Kid Flash leaning against the hallway wall. Jinx just gave him a stern look. "It's not fair, how come she gets to leader and not me?"

"I'm sure Robin had his reasons."

Just then they heard a alarm. They ran back into the living room to see what was wrong. Herald was typing at the control panel.

"There's a robbery at the bank." he said.

"I'm on it." with that Kid Flash ran out the room.

"No wait!" yelled Wondergirl but he was already gone. "Ok team move out."

"Alright, hurry and put the money in the bag."

"You know robbing a bank is so last year." said Kid Flash. "So, who are you?"

The man turned around. "I'm Ding Dong Daddy."

"Well Ding Dong Fatty, are we doing this the easy way or the hard way?"

Ding Dong Daddy growled and shoot a laser gun at Kid Flash who easily avoided it. He then ran out the door. "Later sucker."

Ding Dong Daddy kept running but stopped to see Kid Flash in front of him.

Kid Flash just smiled. "Really now, I'm insulted."

Just then a portal appeared behind him. Out stepped Jinx, Herald, Wondergirl and Jericho.

"Nice to see you guys could make it."

"Kid Flash, you can't just go running off like that. We're a team." said Wondergirl.

"Running is what I do best."

"You know what I mean. You could have waited for us."

They were busy arguing that Ding Dong Daddy snuck onto his car. Jericho noticed and tapped Jinx. She turned around to see that their villain was getting away. She sent hexes at his car popping his wheels. Wondergirl and Kid Flash stopped arguing to see that the villain was stopped. They gave Ding Dong Daddy to the police and left to get something to eat. They decided on pizza and sat at a table. A young girl who was their waiter gave them their pizza. She also gave Kid Flash a soda.

"Don't worry, that's on the house." and she gave him a smile.

"Thanks." he said and gave her a wink and she giggled walking away. He was about to take a sip when Jinx's eyes glowed pink and the soda splashed in his face. "Guess it's on me." he said laughing.

"I'm not hungry." said Jinx and she walked off. Jericho shook his head and followed her.

"You are a jerk." said Wondergirl.

"Hey, I didn't do anything." he snapped back.

"What is your problem?"

"Maybe I don't like having you as a leader."

"You know what, I don't care! I refuse to work with you." and she walked off.

"Amazons, am I right Herald."

"Do you really think you could lead this team, Kid Flash. Maybe you should think about that." and Herald walked off leaving Kid Flash alone.

Jinx sat on a park bench with her elbows on her knees and her head resting in her hands. She was upset with Kid Flash. She really cared about him. He saved her from leading a life of crime. She turned good because of him. She trusted him and he goes and flirts with some waiter. Not only that he was the one who wanted to join the team yet this is how he acts. Jinx was lost in her thoughts when someone placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Jericho smiling at her. She didn't know why but she started confusing to him how she felt.

"I'm upset with Kid Flash. He's been acting like a brat. You know, I didn't even want to be on this team but I did it for him." She looked over at Jericho to see him looking at her. "You think I should forgive him?" He nodded with a smile on his face. "Thanks Jericho. I really needed this talk." and she left to go find Kid Flash.

Wondergirl walked down the path in the park. She was kicking at a rock that was in her path. She was mad but not at Kid Flash. Well some of it was at Kid Flash but she was mad at herself. Her first day as leader and the team already had a argument and she didn't even know where half her team was.

"Some leader I am.."

"You're a great leader" said a voice from behind her. She turned around to see Herald.

"Thanks for the compliment but I don't think so."

"Is this because of what happened?"

"Yes and no. It's my first day as leader and my team is already broken up. Maybe I should quit."

"I don't think so. It's your first day as leader and our first day as a team. I would be lying if I said I thought everything would be easy."

"Do you really think I could be a good leader, that we could be a good team?"

"I don't think, I know."

Wondergirl then grabbed him in a hug. "Thank you."

"Um . . . no problem." he said while blushing.

They then pulled apart and Wondergirl looked over his shoulder. "Is that Jericho?"

He turned around to see Jericho lying on the grass. They walked over to him. Jericho opened his eyes and stood up.

"Jericho, do you know where Jinx is?" asked Herald. Jericho nodded.

"Is she ok?" asked Wondergirl. Again he nodded.

"That's good. Come on guys, lets go find our team."

"Not so fast." said a voice.

Kid Flash walked down the city sidewalk lost in thought. He admitted he was being a jerk. He also thought about what it would be like to be leader. The responsibility. He now thought long and hard about it. He wouldn't be able to do it. He's to care free to be a leader. He was now upset over the way he acted. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone calling his name. He turned around to see Jinx running towards him. She jumped into his arms and gave him a hug. They then pulled apart.

"I'm sorry." they said in union.

"You first." he said.

"I'm sorry. I should have thought about your feelings. You really wanted to be leader."

"You don't have to apologize. You were right. I don't have what it takes to be leader." he looked down but then smiled. "But that's ok cause I have an awesome girlfriend."

"That you do, but if you ever flirt with another girl I'll break your legs."

"Um . . ."

"It was a joke." and she pulled him in close into a passionate kiss.

Just then their communicators started beeping. Jinx pulled hers out and flipped it open to see Wondergirl on screen.

"I need you guys in the park, There's trouble."

"We'll be there in a flash." said Kid Flash and he picked up Jinx and speed off.

In the park the three Titans were surrounded.

"Beware for I am Billy Numerous!" yelled Billy.

"And when were done with you we'll have this city on its knees!" yelled another Billy.

"Man these guys are annoying." said Herald. "Where's Kid Flash and Jinx?"

Just then a flash of yellow and red knocked down some of the Billy's surrounding them. Then burst of pink energy knocked down the rest. Everyone turned to see Kid Flash and Jinx.

"You rang." said Kid Flash smiling.

"Billy, it's nice to see you." said Jinx.

"Well it's not so nice to see you traitor." he said and stuck out his tongue.

The Titans now stood as one team.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry for the way I acted." said Kid Flash.

"Apology accepted now lets go kick some butt!" said Wondergirl."Teen Titans go!"

The Titans sprung into action. Kid Flash ran as fast as he could knocking down as many Billy's as possible. Herald was punching a lot of them. Jinx sent hexes out on them sending them flying to the ground. Wondergirl grabbed her lasso and wrapped up one of the Billy's. She then swung him around in a circle hitting other Billy's. Jericho had toke control of one of the Billy's and hit one of the other Billy's.

"Billy, quit hittin' me."

"Wasn't me Billy, was him."

"Not uh."

The Billy's then started fighting each other. Within minutes all the Billy's were knocked out. The Titans turned him over to the police. It was already late and the sun was coming up. The Titans were already home and stood on top of their tower looking back at the city.

"So, are we cool?" asked Wondergirl.

"Yeah, we're cool." said Kid Flash smiling.

"Now this is the way a team should act." said Herald. Jericho nodded and smiled in agreement.

"Well it looks like Central City has it's team." said Jinx.

With that said they looked back at the city. Their city. They finally became a team.

 **WELL, LOOKS LIKE A NEW TEAM OF TITANS HAS BEEN MADE! AWESOME! COMING UP NEXT: RAZZOR HIRES AN EARTH HUNTER TO CAPTURE STARFIRE FOR HIM. WHO IS THIS HUNTER? AND IS IT FINALLY TIME FOR STARFIRE TO REVEAL THE TRUTH ABOUT HER PAST!**

 **READ & REVIEW**


	8. Episode 7- SCARS

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR THE THEME SONG, SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE!**

 **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE WONDERFUL SUPPORT YOU'RE GIVING ME! IT MEANS A LOT!**

 **"SCARS" - AN OLD ENEMY OF THE TITANS TO HUNTS FOR STARFIRE**

"SCARS"

It had been a few weeks since the fight between the Titans and the Gordanians. Nothing much had happened since then, but the team was still sharp and aware as ever. It was a quiet and late cold night, with the heater being broken because of a certain changeling. Starfire and Robin, who were near the fire place, stayed in each other's company as the fire kept them warm. Robin, however, sat too close to the blazing flame as he suddenly felt his arm scorching.

"Owwww!"

"Oh dear, Robin! Are you alright?" Starfire asked in concern.

"It's ok, Star. The fire was a kind of hot, but it didn't burn me." Robin assured his girlfriend, showing her his arm as proof.

"Still, you are undamaged?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

Starfire sighed in relief. She turned her head to look back at the flames. "You must be careful around the fire, Robin. Unfortunately, all it is capable of is destroying everything in its path."

Robin looked at Starfire in a confused manner, "Star, what do you mea-"

His statement came to a stop at the sound of complaints.

"DUDE..." A sleepy and disheveled Beastboy complained as he walked into the common room with Raven and Cyborg. "I've been freezing my butt of all night! I can't sleep in this cold, and I need my beauty sleep..."

Raven gave him a look. "Trust me, he really does need it."

"See, Raven agrees with m-" It took Beastboy a while to realize what she meant. "HEY."

"If you didn't break the heater in the first place Grass Stain, we wouldn't be so cold!" Cyborg glared at the changeling.

"It was an accident!" Beastboy yelled, deflating. "And besides, it's so boring around here. Why hasn't anything happened!?"

"Do'nt jinx us grass stain!" Cyborg yelled back.

"Dude, what wierdo does anything in the middle of the night?"

The crime alert range throughout the tower. Everyone glared at Beastboy, who sheepishly laughed.

"Heh heh, oops."

"Why do you ever think that opening your mouth is a good idea?" Raven asked him.

Beastboy gave her a look and was about to reply before Cyborg interrupted him. "There's been a disturbance a at Jump City Labs in the south side of town."

"Do you know who's causing it?" asked Robin.

"Sorry man, can't get a read on them."

Robin made a fist and punched his hand. "All right, you all know the drill."

The titans all ran towards the door. Starfire turned around and looked at the fireplace. The fire was extinguished, but the heat and the ashes it left behind was still lingering.

"Starfire." Raven called after her. "We need to go."

Starfire gave the fireplace one last look before flying out the door with Raven.

TT

The mistress had a cold look in her eyes as she looked at the monitor of the Gordanians ship. She was speaking with the man from earth.

"We have come to an agreement, then. I bring you the girl, and you do the rest."

"Exactly." The mistress' eyes glinted in the darkness of space. "I want her alive. Can you do it?"

The man didn't have to say anything. He and the mistress both knew the answer.

TT

 _When there's trouble, you know who to call_  
 _Teen Titans  
From their tower, they can see it all_  
 _Teen Titans!_

 _When there's evil on the attack,_  
 _You can rest knowing they got your back  
'cause when the world needs heroes on patrol_  
 _Teen Titans GO!_

 _With their superpowers they unite_  
 _Teen Titans!_  
 _Never met a villain that they liked_  
 _Teen Titans!_

 _They've got the bad guys on the run_  
 _They never stop 'till the job is done_  
 _'cause when the world is losin' all control_  
 _Teen Titans GO!_

 _One, two, three, four, GO!_  
 _Teen Titans!_

TT

The Titans quietly walked through the labs, trying to find their bad guy. So far, they had no luck.

Robin turned around and spoke to his team. "All right, we don't know who we're dealing with or what they're planning, so stay alert."

The others nodded and continued to walk. Beastboy was behind the others, acting with nonchalance confidence.

"Dude, I can't wait to find out who were fighting." Beastboy demonstrated some cheesy Kung fu moves. "Once they take a look at Beast-Man, they'll be running for the hills!"

"Is that so?" A voice asked from above.

The Titans looked up to see who was speaking to them. When they saw who it was they immediately tensed up and went into battle stance.

"Slade." Robin glared at the man above.

"Well Robin." Slade said, mocking the boy wonder. "It's been a while, hasn't it."

"We would have done just fine without seeing you." Cyborg added.

"You have a lot of nerve showing your face." Raven snarled at him.

"Raven, and here I thought we'd bonded during our last gathering."

They all gave Slade a look of pure disgust.

"Enjoy your freedom while it lasts!" Robin curtly told Slade. "Because I'm gonna take you out!"

"Robin, that's truly inspiring. But, once again, I didn't come back for you." Slade noticed Beastboy standing protectively in front of Raven. "Or her."

"Then why are you even here?" Beastboy rudely asked.

"You'll find out soon enough."

Robin brought out his staff and went into a battle stance. "TITANS GO!"

The others got their powers ready and charged in as Slade jumped down, ready to attack as well. He brought out a strange looking disk from his belt.

He threw the disk at Starfire. Starfire saw it zooming towards her, but wasn't quick enough to avoid it. It landed on her, trapping her in a net and electrifying her. Slade then threw multiple devices at the rest of the titans, each one worse than the last.

'Dude!" Beastboy exclaimed. "When did Slade get new toys?"

"Yeah!" Cyborg chimed in. "I've never seen earth tech like that!"

"I don't know how he got them, but we can't let that stop us." Robin yelled as he charged at Slade.

Robin ran in, dodging everything Slade threw at him. The boy wonder used his staff to grab Slade's belt. He landed on the ground with the belt in hand.

"Well done Robin." Slade said in a mocking tone. "But did you really think it would be that easy?"

"What?" Robin asked confused.

Slade had a lot more tricks up his sleeve. He brought out a staff with electricity sparking on it, twirling it in his hands. Slade struck Robin with the staff, causing the boy wonder to collapse.

"Uh, dude..." Beastboy whispered.

"This isn't good." Raven finished for him.

Slade ran in, attacking Raven and Beastboy first. He punched Beastboy, knocking him down. The changeling got up and turned into a gorilla. He swung his arms at Slade to try and knock the masked villain away, but instead got hit with the electricity staff, making him revert to human and knocking him out completely.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Raven picked up two nearby crates with her magic and threw them at Slade. The crates hit Slade, causing him to slide across the floor. He quickly recovered and charged at her. As he did this he brought out a strange silver rope with alien markings on it. Slade threw the rope at Raven and it wrapped itself around her. Raven tried to use her powers to get out of the rope, but found that it disabled her powers. Slade took out a red button from his pocket and pressed it. As he did so the rope electrocuted Raven, making her collapse on the spot.

Cyborg aimed his arm cannon at Slade and shot a beam of energy. Slade, seeing this attack from a mile away, dodged the energy beam with ease. Slade ran up to the cybernetic teen with a strange gadget in hand. Cyborg shot multiple beams of energy at Slade, causing a cloud of smoke to form.

"Booyah!" Cyborg exclaimed, thinking he had been victorious.

"Nice shot." Cyborg looked dumbfounded at the masked criminal, now behind him. "Now, it's my turn."

Slade placed a gadget on Cyborg's back. It began to spark with electricity.

"He's draining... my... power cell."

Cyborg fell to the ground as the blue parts of him turned gray and his red eye flashed out.

Slade walked towards the three titans, aiming a laser at them, when suddenly a kick knocked the blast away. Slade turned his head and saw Robin twirling his staff.

"You're going down, Slade."

"Robin, why don't we continue where we left off."

Robin rushed towards Slade and kicked him in the chest, forcing him to fall back up into a strange corridor. Slade got up and used the shadows to his advantage. This caused Robin to lose sight of him. Robin walked through the corridor, trying to find Slade. He walked with caution and ease, bird-a-rangs in hand. Slade watched him from one of the shadows. He waited for a few more seconds, then charged at Robin. Robin turned around and threw his bird-a-rangs, but Slade deflected them all with his staff.

Slade ran in and tried to punch Robin, but the boy wonder dodged in the nick of time. They both hit and deflected using their staffs.

"Oh Robin." Slade said as he was gaining the upper hand. "Don't tell me we're getting sloppy."

Robin, in a fit of anger, tried to flip and land on top of Slade, but the villain was just to fast. He grabbed Robin's arms and pinned down the young hero. Slade then used the staff to electrocute Robin. The boy wonder yelled in pain before he collapsed.

"Well, this has been interesting." Slade looked around until his eyes landed on an unconscious Starfire. "But I have some business I need to attend to."

TT

Starfire lightly groaned as she regained consciousness, her head feeling as if it were hit by a spaceship. Suddenly, Starfire noticed her uniform felt quite strange for some reason. Looking down, she immediately noticed she was wearing something she never wanted to wear again. She was wearing a uniform that looked exactly like the one she wore when she first landed on earth, minus the M-Shaped headpiece.

"Dear Xhal..." Starfire quietly said to herself.

Looking around, she noticed that her friends weren't anywhere near her.

"My friends, where are you?"

"Don't worry about them. They'll be fine." Star turned and saw Slade walking towards her. "You should be worried about yourself."

Anger overtook Starfire as her eyes and hands glowed green. Starfire flew with great speed and tried to strike him, but as soon as she got close enough Slade took hold of the metal arm band that was located on her upper left arm. The impact halted Starfire's flight and Slade threw her across the room, making her collide with a wall. Starfire recovered from the impact and stood up, but then immediately covered her upper left arm soon after. Slade held the metal arm band and tossed it aside.

"There is no use trying to hide it." Every step Slade took forward Starfire stepped back.

Slade pulled out a peice of paper and a lighter. He lit the paper on fire and dropped it in front of Starfire. "I know who, or rather what, you really are."

Knowing the symbolism behind the action, Starfire widened her eyes and desperately needed to get away.

"NO!" Star angrily shot her eyebeams at Slade, who casually dodged them with ease.

Slade let out a menacing laugh. "Is that the best you can do? I knew you were weak, but I expected more."

Starfire charged up her starbolts. She let out a battle cry as she stormed towards Slade, knocking him down as she did so. The alien grabbed her arm band, put it on, and flew to another area of the warehouse. Slade recovered from her attack and watched as she flew away.

"Does she really think she can hide any longer?"

TT

Starfire flew as fast as she could, not even stopping to catch her breath. She had to get back to her friends. Starfire continued flying until she reached the top of the warehouse. Once she landed she tried to find a way out, but no such luck.

"I would find escaping impossible."

Slade's voice echoed in her head as she continued searching, desperate to get away. Starfire searched every nook and cranny, but found Slade's words to be true. Escaping was impossible.

"I hope you take the time to appreciate it." Slade stepped out of the shadows. "I made sure to prepare for our little 'meeting'."

Starfire mustered up as much courage as she could. "Why are you doing this?"

"Well, if I'm being honest, I just enjoy sources of chaos."

Starfire, speechless, backed away from him. Slade walked towards her.

"You didn't think you could hide it forever, did you?" Slade cornered her.

Starfire stayed silent, she didn't know what to say.

"You told everyone when you started this crusade it was about doing what's right. That was a lie. This charade is to hide what you never wanted."

"You are wrong!" Starfire defended herself.

Slade ignored her. "You led everyone around you to believe you to be an innocent little girl, someone tame who could never hurt a fly. You did it so they could never find out the truth about you."

"You do not know anything about me!" Starfire yelled with as much courage as she could.

"On the contrary Starfire, I now know everything about you." Slade began to walk around her in circle. "I know about your past, your powers, your fears and troubles, all of it."

Slade paused in front of her, "I even know about the experiments, and the fire."

Starfire gasped, shocked at Slade revealed knowledge about her. "No..."

"Yes. I know all about it. The power you reserve, and the weapon you are."

"NO!" Starfire threw a starbolt at Slade, but the masked villain simply dodged the attack with ease and allowed it to hit some cloaked furniture behind him.

Starfire's hands glew once more, ready to attack the villain again, but Slade just pointed at the furniture her starbolt accidentally hit.

"So eager to attck again. Look at the damage you've already done."

Confused, Starfire looked in the direction Slade pointed at and gasped in horror. The cloaked furniture was burning in green flames. The fire grew massive and spread fast to surrounding objects.

"N-no..." Starfire's eyes filled with tears as she ran to the fire she created, "I-I must extinguish the flames. There may be a chance to save everything."

Slade shook his head at her. "Don't you see? The fire you created has already spread so fast and left nothing but destruction in its wake."

The green flames lit up Slade's mask as he took it all in. "This is the product of all your experimentation. As a weapon, this is what you leave behind. You know that wherever you ate, wherever you stand, you leave nothing but misery and destruction in your wake."

"No..." Starfire vigorously shook her head as she watched her green flames grow and spread around her, more violently than before. "No, no, no, no, no! That is not true! It is not..."

"Isn't it? Look at what you have already done with only one of your starbolts! Look at the destruction you have caused!" Slade grabbed Starfire's shoulder at forced her to look.

"No!" Starfire ripped herself from his grasp and turned away from the fire. "That is not true! None of it is true! I use my abilities to help the innocent, to protect my home with my friends. I am not a weapon! I am a Titan!"

"If that is true, then why did you never tell them the truth?" Starfire grew speechless at Slade's remark. "Why did you never release your full power? Why do you choose to run away when you know you have what it takes to defeat your enemy?"

Starfire continued to stay silent as Slade circled around her and continued to talk.

"You know they would turn against you the moment they find out. I, however, find it quite beautiful the chaos you bring. The destruction, the burning, the agaony of others in the flames, it's all simply marvelous. The burns and lies you create make you more dangerous that anything I've ever seen."

"I..." Starfire looked down at her hands, her own tears falling into them. "I can not help the fire. It is a part of me..."

"Such a shame. You could have become something great, something powerful, yet here you are, afraid to channel the fire already inside you."

Slade stopped circling and glared at her with his one eye. "Perhaps I should tell the Titans everything."

Starfire stopped as well and lit up her eyes. "NO!"

Starfire rushed and tried to punch him with a starbolt lit fist. However, Slade grabbed her arm and pinned it behind her back. The young heroine cried out in pain as Slade kicked her side. She tried to escape from his grip, but Slade was surprisingly too strong. Slade allowed Starfire to get up, but did not allow her to recover, for he struck her back with the staff, forcing her to tumble across the room.

Because of the impact Starfire's clothes were lightly ripped, but she didn't care at the moment. Starfire lit up her starbolts, but Slade struck her cheek before she could use them. Slade calmly walked over to her and placed the tip of his staff on her chest. Starfire screamed in pain as she felt the electricity within her. Lines of green energy coursed throughout her body.

Once she looked weak enough Slade grabbed her by her arm and once again pinned it behind her back, this time not allowing her to recover at all.

"Fascinating isn't it? You spend so long trying to hide this part of yourself, and I found it in seconds."

Starfire couldn't believe is. This could not be happening, it just could not.

"You will never be a real hero and you will never be a real Titan. You are an experiment. A weapon. Made to burn and bring destruction to everything in your path. However, this time you will not have the chance to run away."

Starfire didn't defend herself. Every word Slade said was true. There was no use denying it anymore. She was a weapon, a fire, no matter how much she tried to hide it. The fire will keep on burning inside, no matter how hard she tried to extinguish it. She will always run away from the mess she created, for she did not want to make things worse. The heat and ashes she leave behind will always be there.

The world around Starfire began to blur. She tried to summon a starbolt, but couldn't. Starfire collapsed, her exhaustion finally taking a toll on her.

Slade looked down at the alien, for it seemed as if all the fight had left her. Slade smirked under his masked and calmly walked up to her, a knife in his hand.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Two explosive bird-a-rangs hit Slade, halting his actions.

Slade looked up to see Robin and the rest of the Teen Titans standing protectively in front of Starfire. The masked villain recovered from this attack and charged at them. Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy ran up to attack as well. Robin looked Starfire over, wanting to make sure she wasn't badly hurt.

Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy attacked Slade with all their might, but found he was either too fast, too strong, or well prepared. It didn't take long for Slade to subdue them.

"Don't tell me that's the best you can do."

Slade pulled out his staff and was about to strike before a bird-a-rang stopped him. Robin stood nearby, panting with anger.

"Robin, what a surprise."

Robin gave out a loud battle cry and charged at Slade. Unfortunately, Slade quickly gained the upper hand, and Robin too was subdued. Slade was about to strike him, but a starbolt stopped him from doing so. Starfire fired more and more starbolts, not giving Slade any mercy, and soon Slade was knocked down. Starfire ran over to her friends and freed them. Slade, seeing that he was outnumbered, ran.

"You can't hide it forever." Slade called out as he ran. "Soon enough, they will all find out. The destruction you leave is imminent, and you will complete the bigger plan."

As the Titans ran after him, Slade pulled out a trigger. He pressed a large red button, causing a faint blue force field to come between them.

"Don't worry Titans." Smoke began to surround Slade. "I'll be back."

When the smoke cleared Slade was gone.

"Are you ok?" Robin asked Starfire.

"Truthfully..." Starfire covered her arm. "I do not know."

TT

The Titans were back at Titans Tower, discussing about what had happened. Starfire sat down with her knees to her chest. She had changed back into her regular uniform.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Cyborg asked, concerned over his friend's well being.

"I shall manage." Starfire replied in a quiet voice.

None of the others said anything for a while. The silence was broken by Beastboy.

"So, um.. What was Slade talking about back there?" Raven hit the back of his head. "OW! HEY!"

Robin ignored them. "Star, is there something you need to tell us?"

Starfire pulled her knees closer to her chest. This was her chance. Her chance to tell them about what the Gordanians did to her. Her chance to explain why Slade was after her. Her chance to talk about her powers and the pain hidden behind them. Her chance to finally tell them the truth.

She didn't take that chance.

"No." Starfire said in a soft voice. "I do not know why Slade is doing this."

If Starfire told them why everyone was after her, then she would have to tell them what she was and reveal the truth about everything. If she had done that, then they certainly would go against her.

The Titans stayed silent for a moment, not knowing what to say. Out of nowhere, Robin stood up and walked toward the center of the room.

"All right team, listen up." Robin had a look of determination on his face. "Slade seems to be targeting Starfire for some reason, so it's in our best interest to keep her safe at all costs."

"Robin..."

"Robin's right Star." Cyborg spoke up. "We're not letting him get to you."

"We'll find out why Slade has targeted you." Raven said as well.

"Yeah!" Beastboy chimed in happily. "If he wants to get to you, he'll have to get through us first!"

"But-"

"Star, do you remember what you said earlier? About fire only bringing destruction?" Starfire nodded lightly. "I have to say I disagree with you. Yeah fire can sometimes hurt others, but it can also bring hope and warmth, lighting the way when we need it. Let us do that for you."

Starfire put on a fake smile for her friends. Once they turned around, she allowed her smile to become a look of worry. Of course Starfire had faith and trusted her friends, she didn't have a reason not to. However, something inside Star told her the fire she brought was not finished spreading. That the worst was yet to come.

TT

"The plan is going perfectly." Slade told the mistress. "They do not suspect a thing."

The mistress had her hands folded behind her back as she spoke with Slade. "I see. Thank you for your cooperation. The plan is almost in motion. Soon, the inevitable destruction she brought to that planet will come."

Finally, she turned off the moniter and looked at the scenery before her. "Soon enough I will finally have the revenge I have always craved."

The mistress looked down at her hand, forming a strange purple ball of energy. "Isn't that right, sister dear?"

 **WELL, THIS IS BY FAR THE LONGEST EPISODE I'VE WRITTEN SO FAR. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT! STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE, WHICH IS COMING OUT SOONER THAN YOU THINK! THANKS FOR READING! CHOW!**

 **READ & REVIEW**


	9. Episode 8- POWER SWITCHED

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR THE THEME SONG, SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE!**

 **SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A LONG TIME! THANK YOU FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS.**

 **"POWER SWITCHED"- MOTHER MAE-EYE SWITCHES THE TITANS POWERS AROUND.**

"POWER SWITCHED"

It was another day in Jump City. Today, the titans were battling Mother Mae-Eye. It wasn't going so well. Every time they had her on the run she would use her magic spoon to pull off some trick and stop them. Cyborg pulled out his sonic cannon. He shot her and she fell backwards.

"Boo-ya!" Cried Cyborg.

Mother Mae-Eye wasn't too pleased with this. She got angry and waved her spoon, creating a giant pancake that fell on top of Cyborg. Next was Beast Boy. He turned into a bull and charged at her. She let out a yawn, quite bored at his attempt. She once again waved her magic spoon, this time to create a giant hole in the street, which Beast Boy fell into. Raven engulfed two dumpsters in dark energy and threw them at Mother Mae-Eye. She got hit, but quickly recovered. Using her powers she created a carton, which hovered over Raven's head. The carton tipped over and spilled milk on top of Raven. Mother Mae-Eye let out a laugh, but was silenced by a bird-a-rang. Robin ran, throwing every weapon in his belt.

"Why you little brat!" Yelled Mother Mae -Eye.

She used her spoon to created a giant piece of licorice, which she aimed at Robin. He got tied up in the licorice, unable to move. Mother Mae-Eye laughed over her victory but was stopped when a starbolt hit her. She fell to the ground and looked up. There was Starfire, flying in the air with her hands and eyes glowing. Mother Mae-Eye grew angry at the site of the alien. Mother Mae-Eye quickly got up and made a run for it, not wanting to deal with Starfire. Unfortunately for her, Starfire was right behind her. Mother Mae-Eye threw any thing she could think of at her. Starfire dodged and in return shot a starbolt. It hit Mother Mae-Eye and sent her flying into a store window. Mother Mae-Eye looked up to see the other titans standing next to Starfire.

"You have been defeated." Said Starfire. "I kindly ask you to turn yourself in."

Mother Mae-Eye knew when she was beat, but today she wasn't willing to give up so easily. She still had one trick up her sleeve ... or rather her spoon. She began to laugh, which surprised the Titans.

"Um, dudes. Why is she laughing?" Asked Beast Boy.

"I don't know, but don't let your guard down." Said Robin.

Mother Mae-Eye smiled. She waved her spoon around and five streaks of pink energy surrounded the titans.

"What the heck is going on?!" Yelled Cyborg as the pink energy surrounded him.

Mother Mae-Eye laughed at the titan's confusion. "Oh children, mother is only doing this because she loves you!" Suddenly, with a flick of her wrist, the pink energy surrounding this titans turned into a pink fog. Five different colored auras slipped out of the titans bodies. An orange aura slipped into Robin and a red aura slipped into Starfire. A green aura slipped into Raven, a white aura slipped into Beastboy, and a navy aura slipped into Cyborg.

The fog cleared up to reveal each Titan, but something was different about them. Starfire looked to see she was not wearing her normal uniform. She was wearing Robin's uniform. The only differences were that her shirt was a crop-top, instead of having the letter "R" as her logo, it was the letter "S", and she was wearing his signature domino mask. Next to her was Robin. Just like Starfire, Robin was not wearing his normal uniform. He was wearing a uniform that looked a lot like Starfire's. The only differences were he had a full shirt and pants instead of a crop-top and mini-skirt. His bots and neck-plate were black and he had a yellow "R" in place for an emerald. He still had his domino mask on. The same thing had happened to Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy. Raven was wearing Beastboy's uniform, Beastboy had Cyborg's robotic parts, and Cyborg was wearing Raven's Uniform.

"You decided to change our uniforms." Said Raven. "I'm not impressed. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

The Titans waited for something to happen, but nothing did. Mother Mae-Eye smiled.

"Um..Raven, now would be a nice time to throw something at her." Said Beast Boy.

"Something's wrong with my powers."

Mother Mae-Eye then made a run for it.

"Don't worry guys. I got her!" Said Cyborg, ready to shot his sonic cannon, but nothing happened. "What the heck."

"She's getting away!" Yelled Robin. "After her!"

Beast Boy tried to turn into a animal, but couldn't. Robin and Starfire went after Mother Mae-Eye. However, as Robin ran after the villain, something seemed to have levitated him. The thing dropped him to the ground in a second. Starfire kept running after Mother Mae-Eye. She jumped up and tried to fly, but found that she couldn't. Starfire fell to the ground and when she got up, Mother Mae-Eye was gone.

"Starfire!" Yelled Robin, running up to her with the rest of the team.

"Looks like Mother Mae-Eye got away." Said Cyborg.

"That's the least of our problems." Said Raven. "Our powers aren't working."

TT

 _When there's trouble, you know who to call_  
 _Teen Titans  
From their tower, they can see it all_  
 _Teen Titans!_

 _When there's evil on the attack,_  
 _You can rest knowing they got your back  
'cause when the world needs heroes on patrol_  
 _Teen Titans GO!_

 _With their superpowers they unite_  
 _Teen Titans!_  
 _Never met a villain that they liked_  
 _Teen Titans!_

 _They've got the bad guys on the run_  
 _They never stop 'till the job is done_  
 _'cause when the world is losin' all control_  
 _Teen Titans GO!_

 _One, two, three, four, GO!_  
 _Teen Titans!_

TT

The Titans returned to the tower and sat in the living room.

"How could this have happened?" Asked Starfire, upset.

Raven shrugged. "It must have something to do with that spell Mae-Eye did."

"So, what are we going to do now?" Asked Cyborg.

"We need to find Mae-Eye and undo what she did." Said Robin.

"Dude, aren't you forgetting something?" Said Beast Boy. "We're completely powerless!"

"I know, but we have to do something." Said Robin.

The team looked down. They knew they had to stop Mother Mae-Eye, but how? Robin grew frustrated. How could he let this happen to his team? His frustration quickly changed to anger. He punched the table and the Titans looked at him. The table he punched broke in half.

"Dude, how did you do that?" Asked a shocked Beast Boy.

"I ... don't know." Said Robin. He looked down at his hands. The team gasped. His hands were glowing ...green?

The team went to the training room. Robin stood in front of a practice dummy.

"Robin, just think of what you felt before." Said Starfire. Robin nodded and began to feel angry. His hands glowed green and shot a starbolt. "It appears you have my powers."

"So Mae-Eye didn't only switch our uniforms, she switched our powers!" Said Cyborg.

"That's what it looks like." Said Robin. "Cyborg, you're wearing Raven's uniform. See what you can do."

Cyborg nodded and concentrated. Nothing happened. He then grew angry. He let out a frustrated growl and a chair was encased in black energy. It then broke. "Looks like I have Raven's powers too."

"Raven, you are wearing Beastboy's uniform." Said Starfire.

"Oh no..." Raven said, realizing what this meant. Raven started to concentrate. The team let out a gasp. Raven had turned into a navy cat. She then turned back to normal.

"Dude, you have my power!" Said Beast Boy, in excitement.

"Oh joy." Said Raven, sarcastically.

"Oh, I wonder what power I have." Said Starfire.

"Well, you're wearing my uniform Star." Said Robin.

"Oh, yes." Starfire said, embarrassed.

"Well alright!" Said Cyborg. "We know Star has Robin abilities."

"So if Robin has Star's uniform and you have Raven's." Said Beast Boy, counting down a list. "And Raven has my uniform, then that means ...Sweet! I get Cyborg's powers!"

The thought of them being stuck like this came upon them. They might stay like this, at least until they find Mother Mae-Eye and undo what she did. They took it upon themselves to do some training. They had to learn how to control their new powers. They decided to do one on one training with each other. Starfire took Robin to do some out doors training.

"As you know, Robin, my powers are controlled by my emotions." Explained Starfire. "How you feel is the key to my powers. How do you feel now?"

"I don't know ...calm, I guess."

"Why don't you try ...confidence." Robin took a deep breath and did as he was told. "Ok, now try to lift that boulder."

"Star, that thing weighs a ton. I can't lift that."

"Yes, but confidence releases my super strength. You should be able to lift it."

Robin nodded and walked over to the boulder. He grabbed it with both hands and slowly lifted it. He then threw it back down. Starfire jumped up and down, clapping her hands.

"Excellent, Robin! Now let's try starbolts and eyebeams. All you need to feel is fury."

 _'Fury'_ thought Robin. _'That should be easy'_. Robin was able to release a bunch of starbolts and eyebeams with ease. After he calmed down, Starfire told him what to do to fly.

"Happy, huh." He wrapped his arms around her. "I think I'll need some help with that." Starfire giggled.

TT

Inside the living room, Raven was mediating with Cyborg.

He let out a groan. "This is so boring."

Raven gave him a evil glare. "Mediating is not boring. And if you want control over my powers, you need to have control over your emotions."

Cyborg was to busy looking out the window. "Hey, check out Robin. Look's like he has the flying part down."

Just then Beast Boy came running in. "There you are, Raven. I've been looking all over for you."

"You have?"

"Yeah. I wanna teach how to use my _awesome_ powers."

"Well, I was in the middle of training Cyborg..."

"Don't worry about it, Raven." Said Cyborg, heading for the door. "I wanted to see how Robin and Starfire were doing anyways."

Once Cyborg was gone, Raven faced Beast Boy.

"So, what do I need to know."

"Well ...um. Oh, I know! All need to do is think of the animal and size."

"Sounds simple." Raven took a deep breath. She figured it would be best to start out small and work her way up. She turned into a purple pig and then turned back.

"You did it Raven!"

"No, I didn't. I wanted to turn into a bird."

"Oh, that explains your choice." Raven glared at him.

Meanwhile, outside, Starfire watched Robin fly in the sky. He seemed to be enjoying himself. She wondered if she will be able to fly again. That's when Cyborg came over to her.

"Hey, Star. How's it going?"

"Oh, hello Cyborg. I believe everything is fine. Are you doing well?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The two teens continued to watch Robin happily make some flips and somersaults in the sky. Cyborg noticed that Star had a weird expression on her face.

"Hey, you okay?" Asked Cyborg.

"Hmm?" Asked Starfire, snapping out of her daze. "Oh yes, please do not worry friend. I am just thinking about my current form."

"Current form?"

"Yes, well... In Robin's form I do not feel as... freakish... as I usually do." Starfire let out a small sigh and continued. "When I was a child, I was a normal Tamaranean. But now, I am not. It is because of this I am known as a 'Freak' on Tamaran." As soon as she said this Starfire let out a small gasp, realizing she had just described Cyborg's life as well. "Oh friend, please do forgive me! I did not realize, I-

"It's okay, I know what you mean. I get it." Cyborg pulled Star in for a hug. "Just try to remember all those times you told me about the stuff inside being more important than the stuff outside, etc, etc." Cyborg looked down at her. "You know what I mean."

Starfire gave him a smile. "Yes I do. Thank you, my friend."

"Now come on." Cyborg gestured toward the door. "Let's see Beastboy try to control my powers."

"Okay, Cyborg." She followed him inside, leaving Robin.

"Starfire, wait! You didn't tell me how to land!" Yelled out Robin.

TT

In the training room, Cyborg was explaining how to use his human strength. It didn't take long for Beastboy to master it. They then moved on to him using the sonic cannon. Long story short, he wasn't doing to well.

"Come on, Grass Stain. Just focus."

Beastboy nodded and began to focus. His hand turned into a sonic cannon. He then shot out sonic energy at the practice dummy. He began to cheer for himself.

"Aw yeah dude! Who's the man? I'm the man!"

"That's great, man, but next time, try and use a little less energy." He said, pointing to the hole in the wall.

TT

Once Robin finally landed he went to the living room. There was Starfire and Raven. By the looks of it, she was getting better using her new powers.

"Starfire." Called out Robin.

Starfire turned to face him. "Greetings, Robin. You did very well on your landing."

Robin gestured towards the door. "Come with me."

Noting the seriousness in his voice, Starfire followed. Robin took Starfire to the training room and gave her a belt. He taught her how to use each weapon and what each weapon did.

The Titans were done with training and sat in the living room. That's when the alarm system went off. Robin flew to the computer and typed in some codes. He turned around to face his team. "It's Mae-Eye."

TT

Mother May-Eye was yet again, at another bank, using her magic spoon to steal. "Halt!" Mother Mae-Eye couldn't believe her ears. She turned around to face the Titans. Starfire was in a battle stance with a disc in hand. Raven stood firm, ready to attack when needed. Cyborg was standing with his hands glowing a dark energy. Robin's hands were glowing green and he was floating in mid air. Beastboy's had his sonic cannon ready.

"Ah, the Teen Titans. I didn't expect to see you so soon." Mocked Mae-Eye. "Did you like mother's little trick?"

"Change us back." Demanded Raven.

"Don't speak to mother that way!" Mother Mae-Eye then created large gingerbread men.

"Teen Titans, go!" Once Starfire said those words, the team sprung into action.

"Here goes nothing." Said Cyborg. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" A desk became encased in black energy. Cyborg threw it at the gingerbread man. It hit and the gingerbread man disappeared. "Boo-ya!"

Raven found herself locked in battle with a gingerbread man. Using it's frosting, it managed to hit Raven. Raven then turned into a navy tiger and used her new claws to cut the gingerbread, making it disappear. Beastboy shot his sonic cannon, making a gingerbread man disappear.

Using his super strength, Robin punched the gingerbread and it disappeared. More gingerbread men continued to surround him. Robin flew and shot starbolts at the gingerbread, laughing and grinning as he did.

"Woo-hoo!" Robin yelled happily as he took down another gingerbread man.

"You know..." Raven said as she took down two gingerbread men. "You are having way too much fun with Starfire's powers."

"Now I know why she does this!" Robin blasted two more gingerbread. "This is fun!"

Starfire easily dodged the attacks sent at her. She took out her bo staff and hit the gingerbread, pushing it to the ground. Starfire took out a bird-a-rang and threw it at the gingerbread, causing it to disappear. She turned to face the team. "Well done my friends. Now for Mother Mae-Eye."

The Titans looked around and saw Mother Mae-Eye waving her spoon, ready to cast another spell. "Let's see you get past this!"

As Mother Mae-Eye got ready to cast the spell her spoon was suddenly surrounded with dark energy. The spoon flew out of May-Eye's hand and into Cyborg's. "Give it back!" Mother May-Eye yelled. Cyborg threw it at Beastboy. Beastboy grabbed the wand and threw it at Raven. Once Raven grabbed the wand she gave it to Robin, who was hovering over her. Mother Mae-Eye ran to the four of them and had them cornered.

"I've got you now!" Mother Mae-Eye said as she tried to grab her spoon.

"Starfire, catch!" Robin yelled as he threw the wand to Starfire. Starfire caught the spoon and twirled it in her hand.

"NOOOO!" Mother Mae-Eye yelled as Starfire broke the spoon with her knee. Once the spoon broke each Titan's rightful aura returned to their body and their uniforms were back to normal.

The Titans handed Mother May-Eye over to the police and headed home. They all sat in the living room, talking about what happened.

"I gotta admit, it was kind of cool having our powers switched." Said Robin.

"Yes, it was most ... entertaining." Said Starfire.

"Whatever." Said Raven. "I'm glad to have my powers back."

Just then, Beast Boy's nose began to twitch. "Ah-Ah-Ahcoo!" When Beast Boy sneezed, he released dark energy.

"Uh ...I'm gonna take a wild guess and say were not back to normal." Said Cyborg.

 **THANKS FOR READING! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE BROTHER-SISTER MOMENT.**

 **READ & REVIEW**


	10. Episode 9- LEADER

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR THE THEME SONG, SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE!**

 **SORRY FOR THE LATENESS YOU GUYS.**

 **"LEADER" - MAMMOTH'S BIG SISTER COMES TO JUMP CITY FOR MORE THAN JUST A VISIT.**

"LEADER"

Jump City was surrounded by the night sky, the citizens safely protected in the comfort of their homes and most likely asleep. Being a citizen in Jump City wasn't always relaxing but one thing they looked forward to was the end of the day where a pillow as soft as feathers waited with a warm bed.

Unfortunately not all citizens in Jump City had that luxury.

The Teen Titans were five super-powered heroes that had a job to do, protect the city. Which means that their comfortable beds would have to wait due to the night-time crime taking place.

A robbery at a bank. Horribly cliche and played out but a crime none the less. The Titans had to deal with it. Especially since the robbers where four super-powered villains.

Robin grinned with confidence as a group of Billy Numerous clones surrounded him. With a bo staff clutched tightly in his hand Robin used his bo staff to kick his body upward and do a spinning kick, knocking all of the Billy clones down. From behind him one Billy tried to attempt a sneak attack.

His sneak attack was instantly brought to a close due to a starbolt hitting him in the back. Robin turned his head and smiled up at the floating Starfire, a small sign of affection to show his thanks, before quickly returning to the battle.

Mammoth acted like a beast with his attacks but his moves were nothing compared to Beast Boy. Beast Boy seemed to be running on speed today during this battle. His shifting was quick and precise. One second he was a light hummingbird and the next he was a heavy elephant.

Although there wasn't as much bodily movements Raven's battle with Kyd Wykkyd was just as exciting. His sharp upper cuts and her shields kept the battle moving. For a minute it appeared as though he had the upper hand in battle but Raven still had a trick up her sleeve. Kyd Wykkyd backed her up into a wall and just when he was about to deliver the final blow Raven phased herself into the floor. For a split second Kyd Wykkyd let the confusion cloud his sense of battle. That split second cost him dearly when Raven reappeared with glowing white eyes behind him.

Cyborg's battle appeared to be evenly matched as his moves clashed with Gizmo. Gizmo when airborn as he tried to gain the upper hand but his effort was futile. As soon as he rose into the air Cyborg raised his sonic cannon and shot down one of Gizmo's mechanical wings.

Gizmo let out a startled scream as he flew into a wall and slid to the floor with a thump. He opened his eyes and looked around at his team. He growled in frustration and slipped his hand into his pocket, taking out a small round device that looked much like a round version of Robin's exploding disc.

"Hive Five!" he bellowed, alerting his teammates who all looked towards him at the sound of his voice. "Retreat!"

The device exploded and smoke filled the air. When it cleared the Hive Five was gone.

"I can't believe we lost! AGAIN!" Gizmo cried as he waved his arms dramatically up and down while he floated in mid-air due to his hover pack. "I am so sick of losing to those snot-brains!"

"I wish Jinx were here," Mammoth muttered quietly before he sighed. "Or at least Seemore."

"Aw fish sticks to Seemore," Billy said with a wave of his hand. "He quit so good riddance to him."

"Listen, we can't think about those two," Gizmo said bitterly as he stood outside the door to the Hive Five secret base. "We need to regroup and come up with a plan to beat those Titans."

Mammoth nodded before a smirk spread across his face. "Right... but first things first. It's time for a snack!"

The door swished open and the boys all stepped inside. Mammoth was the first one who stepped inside, his mind set to run to the kitchen but he stopped, freezing completely frozen. His hands hung limp at his side and his mouth was agape.

"Hey, Mammoth, what's..." Gizmo's sentence trailed off as he looked at the visitor sitting on the couch looking smugly at the boys.

A tall, slender girl was sitting on the couch. She had on yellow sunglasses with orange earrings that were shaped like balls. She wore a matching orange neck guard and fingerless orange gloves that went past the elbow along with orange high heel boots that ended mid-thigh and went over the yellow pants she was wearing. The girl was wearing a matching yellow shirt that was sleeveless and exposed some of her stomach. A circle was cut in the middle of the shirt and exposed a bit of the curve of her breast. The girl was wearing red lip stick and had auburn hair styled like an affro.

The girl stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "Well, Mammoth, you're not going to just stand there are you? Come and give your big sister a hug."

TT

 _When there's trouble, you know who to call_  
 _Teen Titans  
From their tower, they can see it all_  
 _Teen Titans!_

 _When there's evil on the attack,_  
 _You can rest knowing they got your back  
'cause when the world needs heroes on patrol_  
 _Teen Titans GO!_

 _With their superpowers they unite_  
 _Teen Titans!_  
 _Never met a villain that they liked_  
 _Teen Titans!_

 _They've got the bad guys on the run_  
 _They never stop 'till the job is done_  
 _'cause when the world is losin' all control_  
 _Teen Titans GO!_

 _One, two, three, four, GO!_  
 _Teen Titans!_

TT

"SISTER!" Billy shouted in disbelief. Kyd Wykkyd also looked shocked.

Mammoth paid them no mind and swept his sister up in a giant hug, finally getting over his shock after seeing her for the first time in so long. Mammoth twirled his sister around making her giggle in merriment. He placed her down and smiled at her.

"Shimmer... it's been so long," Mammoth said softly. "What are you going here?"

"Oh you know...," Shimmer shrugged indifferently. "After a while traveling gets to be a bit boring. I thought I just pay my little brother a visit."

"Little?" Billy questioned quietly.

Gizmo narrowed his eyes. "How'd you get in?"

Shimmer shrugged. "It was easy actually. Security stinks. But all that's going to change now that I'm here. First we need to-"

"Hold up just a minute darlin'," Billy interrupted, pointing a finger at Shimmer. "Who put you in charge? This here is out base."

"You're joking right?" Shimmer asked as she eyed Billy up. He didn't seem all that scary to her. "I came all the way here to try and help this pathetic team-"

Mammoth coughed.

"Oh, sorry. You know I would never insult you, Mammoth," said Shimmer. "Listen, I'm here to help. If you elect me as your leader-"

"This is my team!" Gizmo shouted angrily, balling up his hands into fist.

The room dipped into silence.

"You're team?" Billy questioned skeptically. He pointed his thumb at himself. "This here is my team. Ain't that right, Kyd Wykkyd?"

Kyd Wykkyd looked at Gizmo and then at Billy. He shrugged sheepishly, not having an answer.

"I thought I was leader..." Mammoth said quietly.

Shimmer burst into laughter. "This team doesn't even have a leader?!" Shimmer began to laugh harder.

The boys shifted uncomfortably in their spots, suddenly finding the floor very interesting to look at as they scuffed their feet against the floor. It never really dawned on them that they never picked a new leader to replace Jinx. During battle one of them would just throw out a command and the others would follow. Thinking about it now it was foolish but one thing was for sure, Shimmer wasn't helping the situation at all.

"Alright quit you're stinkin' laughin' we get the point." Billy said bitterly, crossing his arms.

"You boys are incompetent," Shimmer said coldly, crossing her arms. "Every team needs a leader and that leader might as well be me. I refuse to let my brother degrade himself any longer."

"You can't just barge in here and start calling the shots, Shimmer." Mammoth said. He loved his sister but even he knew when she was crossing the line.

Shimmer sighed. Her little brother had a way of getting to her. "You're right, Mammoth. I'm sorry. But that still doesn't change the fact that this team needs a strong leader."

"Why are you so interested in leading this team anyway?" Gizmo asked suspiciously.

"Because as good of villain I am being solo I'm not all that great. I need back up and who better than my own brother."

"I still think the Hive Five is better with just us guys."

Shimmer paused. "Hive Five...? But there's... never mind," Shimmer shook her head and then smiled. "I understand why you all are suspicious of me but I'll make you an offer. If you can prove to me that this team is worth something I'll back off. But if my thoughts are proven true and this is the dim-witted team I think it is you hand leadership over to me."

"What do we have to do to prove we're worthy?"

"Defeat the Titans battle."

The boys instantly became tense.

Gizmo gulped and looked at his teammates. "What do you guys say?"

Billy nodded. "I'm in."

Kyd Wykkyd nodded as well.

"Mammoth?"

Mammoth shifted uncomfortably in his spot. "Sorry guys... but I think I'll stick this one out." he said as he went stand besides Shimmer.

Shimmer smirked and raised one finger. "I'm giving you one chances to prove yourself. After that I'm in charge."

Gizmo snorted. "Don't hold your breath."

Beast Boy sighed gleefully as he jumped on the couch and snuggled up, making himself comfortable. Just as he was about to close his eyes Cyborg snatched him up by the collar of his shirt and picked him up so they were eye level.

"Not on the couch," Cyborg said sternly. "That's what your room is for."

Beast Boy yawned as Cyborg placed him on his feet and rubbed his eyes. "Sorry dude. That battle with the Hive Five got me sleepy.

Raven huffed. "I can't believe their still going by the _'Hive Five'_ when there are only four of them," she said in her regular monotone. "You think they would have learned to count by now."

"At least we were victorious today." Starfire said.

"True, but the Hive Five still escaped. We need to-"

"Dude," Beast Boy interrupted. "Can't it wait until tomorrow? I'm tired!"

"Beast Boy-"

Before Robin could complete his sentence the Titan alarm began to flare. Robin ran to the computer to see what the trouble was. He looked back at his team. "It's them."

Despite the whining Beast Boy made nothing needed to be said and the Titans headed out of the tower and into the city.

The Titans were quick to get to the scene of the crime. They arrived in Jump City's museum in no time thanks to Raven's powers. She managed to get them inside the dark and cold museum without a sound. Robin decided to keep it that way and gestured with his hand for the Titans to move inside.

They were careful to be silent so they could find the Hive Five with the element of surprise but the Hive Five were clearly off their game tonight.

Behind the mummy's casket were three members of the Hive Five hunched together to try and keep their bodies hidden. They may have went unnoticed had they not been talking in loud harsh whispers.

"Okay, here's the plan," said Gizmo. "Billy, you go and distract them while me and Kyd–"

"Hold up a minute partner," Billy said coldly. "Who put you in charge of the operation."

"Cut your whining, Billy. This isn't the time or place to-"

"Listen shorty, I contribute a lot to this team and I think I should at least get to make the game plan for once."

"Who are you calling short you snot brain-"

"Ah-hem."

The three Hive Five members gasped and looked up to see Robin leaning against the closed casket with a cool grin on his face.

Gizmo shook his head and glared at the Boy Wonder. "Hive Five, get him!"

Kyd Wykkyd made a move to attack but before he could Raven had her powers wrapped around him tight, trapping him in a bubble.

Gizmo, using his jet pack, flew at Robin. Before he could even get within a inch of the Boy Wonder Starfire grabbed his shoulder firmly and yanked off his mechanical book-bag, crushing it in her hand. Billy didn't even attempt to fight and took off running scared. He didn't look where he was going and bumped into Cyborg, falling to the ground. Billy backed up as the five Titans surrounded him.

Beast Boy sighed in relief and looked at his fellow teammates. "Now can we get some sleep?"

Shimmer's mouth was agape as she watched the screen before her. Little did Gizmo, Billy and Kyd Wykkyd know her and Mammoth had been watching the whole battle from the Hive Five secret base.

"That was pathetic! They were caught so easily... how... why...," Shimmer looked up at her brother who was standing behind her. "Your teammates are so stupid!"

Mammoth sighed. "Shimmer-"

"Mammoth, I know they are your friends but just look at this," she said softly, gesturing towards the screen. "You need a leader. I can be that leader but in order for that to happen I need to know you have my back. Do you?"

Mammoth smiled a small smile. "Always."

The night was cold and dark as Gizmo, Billy and Kyd Wykkyd sat in their jail cell. Billy and Kyd Wykkyd both had on restraining handcuffs to block their powers while Gizmo had on the regular old fashion ones. Kyd Wykkyd and Gizmo sat on the left facing Billy who sat on the right. They each had their heads bowed in shame. The Titans defeating them, again, had been a huge upset to their egos.

Gizmo rose his head, suddenly becoming alarmed. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Billy asked.

The wall in the middle of them had a orange center in the middle which began to grow, melting off a huge piece of the wall. The boys got up and backed away, their backs pressed up against the bars in their jail cell. The wall exploded and crumbled to the ground, causing dust to cloud the air. The alarm began to ring as the dust faded. The three Hive Five boys gasped with shock. Shimmer was standing there with a cool smirk on her face and a laser gun in hand, which Gizmo instantly recognized to be one of his creations, and Mammoth by her side.

"So... who wants to join my team?" Shimmer asked with a self-satisfied smirk.

 **HOPED YOU ALL LIKED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **READ & REVIEW**


	11. Episode 10- DATE

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR THE THEME SONG, SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE!**

 **SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A LONG TIME! ALSO, I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU ALL FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS.**

 **"DATE"- ROBIN IS TAKING STARFIRE ON A DATE, BUT CAN THEY HAVE FUN WHILE A BUNCH OF VILLAINS ARE ROAMING AROUND?**

"DATE"

Robin stood in front of the silver door that gleamed in the florescent light. He lifted his hand up to the door and muttered some words to himself. He quickly placed his hand back beside him and started pacing again. He muttered a few more words to the door that no one could hear, or so he thought. He scolded himself and began his pacing again. Beastboy and Cyborg peaked around the corner, captivated by his efforts, and a little part of them was trying not to laugh. Raven had been reading her book in the main room but soon even her interest was revealed and she silently followed the other two boys. He held his hand up to the door again and held it there for several minutes, as if he were made of ice. He couldn't move his hand any closer and the other titans were starting to grow impatient.

"Oh for the love of Azar!" Raven said rolling her eyes, which surprised Robin a bit and made the other two boys give her death stares. Robin's hand suddenly turned black and he was thrust forward banging on the metal door with a well polished plaque that read STARFIRE in big bold letters. Before Robin even had time to say a word, the door flew open, Robin's hand turned back to normal and Robin fell down on the floor with his cheeks flaming a deep red as he looked up at Starfire.

"Greetings, Robin." Starfire said with a smile.

"Hi..." is all that Robin could let out as he stared at his feet. They both just stood there for a moment, either one not knowing what to say.

"Uh… Starfire."

"Hmm?"

"Would you… I mean, like… do you want… to… maybe… I don't know…"

Starfire stood calmly and stared at this flustered boy standing right in front of her.

"Yes, Robin?"

"Do you think, maybe you'd like to, maybe, I guess, go out later tonight?" Starfire's grin stayed the same as she answered.

"I would like that very much."

"Great! I mean… uh good or uh… seven o'clock?"

Starfire lightly nodded and flew back into her room. Robin just stood there thinking about how calm and collected she was the entire time.

"She didn't really show any form of excitement," Robin said to himself, "Maybe she doesn't want to go after all..."

Suddenly, from the other side of Starfire's door, a loud, ecstatic squeal was heard.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Just then, Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy passed by him.

"Looks like you got your answer."

Robin just glared at her.

TT

 _When there's trouble, you know who to call_  
 _Teen Titans  
From their tower, they can see it all_  
 _Teen Titans!_

 _When there's evil on the attack,_  
 _You can rest knowing they got your back  
'cause when the world needs heroes on patrol_  
 _Teen Titans GO!_

 _With their superpowers they unite_  
 _Teen Titans!_  
 _Never met a villain that they liked_  
 _Teen Titans!_

 _They've got the bad guys on the run_  
 _They never stop 'till the job is done_  
 _'cause when the world is losin' all control_  
 _Teen Titans GO!_

 _One, two, three, four, GO!_  
 _Teen Titans!_

TT

Robin shot a quick glance at the clock, he had forty five minutes before his date with Starfire, and he was feeling pretty confident… well more confident than before at least. A sudden shiver took over his bod. What if they were needed in battle? he just knew his night was going to be ruined by Plasmas or Dr. Light or some other pathetic villain. He couldn't ruin what he had built up with Starfire, it was almost destroyed in Tokyo, He couldn't ruin this again, and he knew that. He quickly ran to the main room and was relieved to see the Starfire wasn't there. She had seemed so eager for their date, and he didn't want anything to ruin that. He walked in swiftly over to the three others sitting on the couch. Cyborg and Beastboy were fighting over a video game and Raven was doing her best to ignore them as she buried herself in a book with strange writing on the front.

"I need your help," Robin said nervously. The other titans just looked at him in a strange way, they had never seen their leader so jumpy.

"Haven't I already helped you enough?" Raven said sarcastically but still with no smile as she shut her book. Robin just shot her a glare.

"Listen I just know something is going to go wrong tonight…"

"Dude, stop doubting yourself" Beastboy said

"Yea you keep on putting yourself down when you know she likes you back" Cyborg added.

"You've got to learn that your more then a leader of a team, now you're an actual… well, teenager I guess" Beastboy said.

These comments kept going on and on for a few minutes, Robin was steaming up, Raven had opened her book again and Robin kept on trying to get his two cents in.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!" Robin screamed. The two titans looked up at him and Raven was still reading.

"I'm talking mission wise morons, I want to have a nice evening with Starfire, and I don't want anything to get in the way. I want you guys to keep the city under control for the night, only call me when there is an emergency, I don't want random messages from you saying that Control Freak is out of jail, you know you can easily handle him without us, got it?"

Beastboy and Cyborg nodded in a way that told Robin that they got the picture.

"Do I get paid for babysitting?" Raven said without even looking up from her book. Robin chuckled a bit under his breathe.

"I am ready." Starfire's voice cut through the crowd. Robin walked towards her with a smile on his face.

"You look amazing, Starfire." he said linking his arm in hers as they walked out of the tower.

The door closed behind the couple. There was a moment of silence before Beast Boy and Cyborg glanced at each other.

"Gamestation?" Beast Boy questioned.

Cyborg nodded. "Gamestation."

The two ran over to the sofa, Beast Boy taking a seat while Cyborg went over to turn the game on. Once it was on the two grabbed their controllers and got to work. The room soon became filled with two boys taunting each other and cheering over their victories. Raven sat in a corner, her nose in a book. She wore earplugs to block out the noises from her comrades.

Cyborg, who had the league, lost it to Beast Boy.

"Ha! Take that, Cy!"

Cyborg used his bulk to block Beast Boy's view. "No way are you winning this, string-bean."

"Dude, quit it! You're totally cheating!" Beast Boy whinned as he tried to look over Cyborg's shoulder.

"A real gamer can over come any situation."

"A real gamer doesn't have their view blocked by jolly the metal giant!"

Their game was interrupted by an incoming call. The boys groaned.

"Aw man," Cyborg whinned. "Just when I was about to kick BB's butt."

Raven plucked out her earplugs and crossed over to the monitor to answer the call. A moment later Ding Dong Daddy appeared on screen.

"What's happening, Titans?" Ding Dong Daddy greeted with a smile.

Raven narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Easy there sugar. I just thought it was a lovely day and wanted to challenge Robin and the rest of you to a race. His team against mines," Ding Dong Daddy stepped to the side, revealing Dr. Light, Mumbo, and Control Freak. "First one across the finish line wins."

"We're not interested," Cyborg declared, stepping behind Raven and crossing his arms.

"That decision isn't up to you," said Ding Dong Daddy. "Where's the boy wonder?"

"And Starfire? Where's Starfire?" Control Freak asked eagerly as he took up the screen. He had hearts in his eyes and a little bit of drool was coming out of his mouth. Ding Dong Daddy shoved him to the side.

"They're not here," Beast Boy answered. "They're on a date."

Raven and Cyborg turned to the changeling, eyes ablaze with fury. "Beast Boy!"

The green teen looked confused. "What?"

Ding Dong Daddy laughed. "Did you hear that? Little Robin's on a date. How 'bout we have some fun and join him."

The villains cheered before the screen turned blank.

Raven glared at Beast Boy. "Why would you tell them about Robin and Starfire's date?"

"I didn't mean to!" Beast Boy spluttered. "It was an accident."

"You're about to have an accident," Raven warned, her hands glowing.

Cyborg stepped in the middle of them. "Would you guys knock it off. We have to stop Ding Dong Daddy and the others before they ruin Robin and Star's date."

Beast Boy withdrew his communicator. "Why don't we just call them and-"

"No!" Cyborg interrupted, pushing Beast Boy to the ground and snatching his communicator. He wagged his finger at the boy on the floor who had stars floating around his head. "They can't know about this. It would ruin their date. You both know how much Starfire has been looking forward to this."

Beast Boy stood up, rubbing his head, and walked over to Raven's side. The two of them were in agreement with Cyborg. They didn't want Robin and Starfire's date to be ruined. Even though the two were in a relationship they hardly ever got a chance to go out. The few chances that they did get to go out were far and few inbetween.

"And besides," Cyborg continued. "This is a chance for us to prove to Robin he can depend on us more."

Beast Boy and Raven glanced at each other. Raven then looked to Cyborg. "We're in."

Cyborg smiled. "Then it looks like we're going to the movies."

TT

Robin and Starfire stood outside the movie theater, each looking at different posters.

"Robin, how about this one?" Starfire suggested, pointing at the poster infront of her. It had a large rainbow on it with ponies.

Robin's face turned green but with a quick shake of his head he was back to normal. "Uh, we're a little bit too old for that one, Star," he took her hand and turned her so she could look at the poster he had his eyes on. "How about we see this one? It's in 3D."

She lifted a brow. "...3D?"

"Trust me, it'll be awesome."

"Very well."

Robin sighed in relief, cringing as they past the pony poster, and opened the theater door for Starfire. The two disappeared inside. A moment later Control Freak, who wore a hat and sunglasses, went in after them.

"Did you see that?" Beast Boy asked Raven and Cyborg. They were hiding in an alley across the street, their heads poking out one on top of the other. Beast Boy's head was on the bottom and his eyes looked upward at his comrades.

"Of course we saw it," Raven deadpanned. She was above Beast Boy and the changeling frowned at her words.

Cyborg, who was on top, spoke next. "Let's move."

Raven nodded and surrounded them all with her powers. When she released them they were inside the hallway of the movie theater just as Robin and Starfire were rounding the corner.

"Duck," Cyborg hissed quietly, jumping into a random door at their side, Raven following them. Beast Boy turned into an actual duck, not realizing what Cyborg meant, and the metallic teen grabbed him by his neck and pulled him inside their hiding place.

Robin and Starfire walked right past their hiding place, an assortment of concession stand goodies in their arms, and straight into the auditorium where their movie was being shown. With the two now gone the three came out of their hiding spot which happened to be the janitor's closet. Beast Boy plucked the mop that had fallen on his head off and threw it back in the closet.

"There goes Robin and Star, but where's Control Freak?" Cyborg questioned.

"Think. If you were Control Freak at the movie theater where would you go?" Raven inquired.

Question marks appeared above all their heads and only disappeared when Beast Boy snapped his fingers, a light bulb going off. "Dudes, I got it!"

TT

Control Freak stood in the projection room and peered down at the auditorium, his eyes narrowed. He spotted Robin and Starfire easily in the middle of the sixth row. Robin had already put on his 3D glasses (which looked kind of awkward considering his mask was still on) whereas Starfire turned her pair this way and that, studying it curiously. She put them on though once the movie started, gasping in surprise as the movie's title launched out. She giggled and clapped her hands and Control Freak couldn't help but smile at her antics.

His smile was short lived once he saw Robin and Starfire's hand meet in the popcorn. The two blushed at each other before intertwining their fingers. Control Freak's jaw dropped and he shook in anger, his face boiling red. He took the candy bar he had been munching on and chucked it at Robin's head.

"Ow!" Robin rubbed his head while the rest of the theater, and even Starfire, _shh_ ed him.

Control Freak smiled smugly. "Ha! A direct hit."

The door to the projection room was kicked open by Cyborg, startling Control Freak who dropped his popcorn and shrieked like a girl. Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy burst into the room.

Beast Boy pointed a finger at their opponent. "Don't even think about bringing the creature in that movie to life!"

Control Freak cocked an eyebrow. "Actually... I was just going to watch the movie and throw things at Robin... but that's a way better idea!"

Cyborg slapped his forehead and Raven glared at Beast Boy. "Seriously, is something wrong with your head?"

Control Freak revealed his remote. "Kiss your romantic date goodbye, Robin."

Cyborg narrowed his eyes and quickly jumped into action, tackling Control Freak. The remote flew from the villain's hand, but the resulting tackle from Cyborg forced Control Freak to crash into the projector, dropping the device to the floor and stopping the movie. The auditorium was filled with groans and complaints. The people demanded that the movie be put back on immediately.

"Robin, what has happened?" Starfire asked, looking at the boy wonder. "Is this part of the three D's experience?"

"I doubt this is part of the movie," he answered. He stood up. "I'll go check it out."

From the projection room Beast Boy shrieked. "Robin's getting up!"

Raven looked to Cyborg. "Fix it."

"I'm trying," Cyborg said as he picked up the projector. It shattered like glass in his hands and he screamed.

"Cyborg, do something!" Beast Boy called out.

Cyborg looked panicky for a moment before a lightbulb went off. Acting quickly he hooked up his systems to the movie reel, his arm converting into a makeshift projector while his sonic cannon released a light that pointed at the screen. Within seconds the movie started. Seeing this the movie watchers cheered and Robin went back to his seat. The Titans sighed in relief.

The Titans were so consumed with the movie they forgot all about Control Freak who, while unnoticed, reached for his remote. He quickly pushed a button and brought the ghostly villain on screen to life. Beast Boy, who had his eyes on the aduitorium, saw the villain float towards Robin and Starfire.

"Robin and Starfire are in trouble!" Beast Boy hollered.

Raven stepped forward. "I'll handle this. You deal with Control Freak."

The movie's villain floated infront of Robin and Starfire, it's eyes glowing red.

"Wow, this 3D is amazing," Robin commented, munching on some popcorn.

The villain reached a hand towards Robin, it's clawed finger just inches away from touching the masked hero. Raven floated above them, and with a quick zap of her powers the villain was gone, matching the scene in the movie were the hero used some device to shoot at villain. With her job done she went back to the projection room to find Beast Boy in the form of a polar bear sitting on top of Control Freak.

TT

Robin and Starfire's next stop was the museum.

"It's nice to visit the museum without us stopping a crime for a change," Robin commented.

"And it is a lot more fun," Starfire replied as she linked her arm with Robin's, causing him to blush as they drifted into a new exhibition.

From behind a statue Mumbo poked his head out and grinned. He came out of his hiding spot, ready to follow Robin and Starfire into the new exhibit. Before he could enter his path was blocked by a wall of black energy. Gritting his teeth he turned around and wasn't shocked at all to see Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Let me guess," he began. "You're all here to stop me?"

They nodded.

He sighed. "Figures," he perked up with a grin and took out his wand. "Mumbo magic!"

A multicolored type of lightning came out of Mumbo's wand, striking two statues behind the Titans. The statues were a cowboy and his horse. The horse sprang to life, galloping off and heading towards Cyborg. The horse crashed into him, sending him flying, and when he came back down he landed on the horse's back. The horse galloped off again, Cyborg screaming as he clinged on for dear life. Beast Boy stepped forward to help his friend, but his path was blocked by the cowboy.

Raven pointed a fist at the cowboy, her dark energy surrounding her hand, but Beast Boy lowered it. "I got this. You deal with Mumbo."

"Uh... okay," she said hesitantly, perplexed by Beast Boy's serious attitude.

Beast Boy and the cowboy circled each other, sizing each other up, before stopping to face each other. The cowboy spat at the floor by Beast Boy's feet. The green Titan blew a gum bubble in retaliation, the pink bubble popping.

"Nice hat," Beast Boy said flatly with a short nod.

"Nice ears," the cowboy replied, lifting his hands to his sides. "Let's get on with it."

Beast Boy lifted his hands to his sides too, the cowboy and him locking eyes. Sweat dripped down their foreheads and their fingers twitched. In a split second the cowboy had reached for his guns and withdrew them, whereas Beast Boy reached into his pockets and pulled out two packs of gumballs. He squeezed and the packs broke, spilling gumballs on the ground. The cowboy slipped on them and fell on his back.

Meanwhile... Mumbo used his want to fire random shots at Raven who blocked them all with her shield.

"I've had enough of this," Raven said as her eyes glowed. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

A black band of energy wrapped itself around Mumbo's body. Then with a flick of her wrist a mummy's coffin opened and Mumbo was flung inside. Raven then turned her eyes towards the horse Cyborg was still riding. She said her chant once more, turning the horse and cowboy back to their original forms. Once they turned back to normal they froze up, an action which caused Cyborg to be thrown over the horse's head.

He crashed to the floor, groaning. He then noticed the pink gumball in front of him and picked it up, grinning. "Well alright!"

TT

Raven and Beast Boy were on the roof opposite of the restaurant Robin and Starfire were having dinner in. Cyborg had left the two moments before to search the area for any villains.

With his gaze focused down below Beast Boy was able to see a couple leaving the restaurant. Their arms were linked and the woman rested her head on the man's shoulder.

"Must be nice going out on dates," Beast Boy said suddenly, glancing at Raven. She caught his eyes and he looked away, his cheeks red. "I mean, if you're into that sort of thing." He glanced at her again. "Are you... into that sort of thing?"

"Don't even think about it, Beast Boy."

"Aww, come one Rae. Don't you think it'd be fun to do this every once in a while?"

Raven didn't get a chance to answer him because her communicator started to beep. She took it out and flipped it open, seeing Cyborg's face.

"I just spotted Dr. Light. He's in the alley behind the restaurant."

"We're on our way," Raven told him before putting away her communicator. She looked at Beast Boy, who was looking at anything but her. "Beast Boy, I-"

"Forget what I said. Cy needs our help," he interrupted in an embarrassed tone before changing into a falcon and flying off. Silently Raven followed him towards the alley.

When the two got there Cyborg was on the ground struggling to stand up.

"Cyborg, what happened?" Raven asked, helping him up.

"Dr. Light's stronger than I expected him to be," Cyborg responded, rubbing his head.

"And it's all thanks to this battery pack," Dr. Light announced, pointing his thumb over his shoulder and at the large silver battery on his back that had wires connecting to his gloves and other places on his suit. He laughed. "My powers have increased tenfold!"

Dr. Light raised his arms, firing balls of light at the Titans from the palms of his hands. Raven created a shield to protect them, but Beast Boy jumped over it and headed for Dr. Light. He shifted into a monkey, jumping over the balls of light shot at him and leapt onto a trashcan. The ball of light hit the can while Beast Boy leapt onto Dr. Light's back and began hitting him on the head.

"Ugh, get off of me you disgusting animal," Dr. Light said as he fumbled to get a hold of Beast Boy. He grabbed him by the tail and threw him into a wall.

"Hey, Dr. Light," Cyborg called.

"What?" Dr. Light snapped, turning his head to the side.

"Booyah!" Cyborg exclaimed, firing his sonic cannon at the villain. Dr. Light cowered in fear at the attack, turning his back, causing the blast to strike his battery pack.

Sparks flew from the battery and Dr. Light's eyes widened in fear. "You fool! You've damaged my-"

The rest of what Dr. Light was saying was cut off by the battery skyrocketing into the sky where it exploded, creating a blast of multicolors that illuminated the sky...

Robin and Starfire had exited the restaurant, and upon looking up at the sky their eyes filled with lights.

Starfire gasped, her eyes wide in amazement. "Robin, it is the works of fire!"

"Fireworks, Star," he corrected, smiling at her. "I guess the restaurant here must have set it up to enhance the mood."

Meanwhile... Back in the alley Raven lowered her shield that covered her and the others.

"Uh... What happened to Dr. Light?" Beast Boy asked after a moment, scanning the alley.

"There he is," Cyborg informed, pointing at the kicking legs sticking outside of a garbage can.

TT

A sweatdrop fell down Robin's forehead as he gazed up at the monster of a roller coaster Starfire wanted to ride. He didn't even know she was into that sort of thing. "Uh, Star, are you sure you don't want to ride the ferris wheel?"

Yes, the ferris wheel which was a nice, calming slow ride where they could spend quality time together and perhaps even snuggle. Much more romantic than the five loops and drop of death coaster.

"Yes! I have read many positive reviews," Starfire answered, clasping her hands together.

"Well alright then," Robin said, taking her hand. "Let's go."

The two headed towards the ride, and once they were out of view Raven and Cyborg revealed themselves from behind a game stand.

"No signs of trouble yet," Cyborg noted, looking around. A question mark appeared over his head. "Where's Beast Boy?"

Raven looked around, and after a moment she nudged Cyborg and pointed. Cyborg followed her line of vision and was surprised to see Beast Boy with a bag of popcorn in his hand. He was standing by the cotton candy cart and the man managing it handed him a blue cotton candy.

"Thanks dude," Beast Boy said smiling. Suddenly Cyborg and Raven were behind him, their eyes shining furiously. Beast Boy could feel their eyes on him and his ears dropped. Slowly, he turned around. "Hey guys. Want some popcorn?"

"No we do not..." Cyborg began furiosuly, then paused, his tone changing. "... Actually, yeah. I'll have some." Cyborg finished, plucking the bag of popcorn from Beast Boy's hand and swallowing it whole. He liked his lips. "Mmm..."

"If you think that's good you should check out the ice cream cart."

"We didn't come here to eat," Raven reminded the boys while they shared the cotton candy.

"Relax, Raven, there's no trouble," Beast Boy told her nonchalantly as Cyborg's mouth acted as a vaccum, inhaling the rest of the cotton candy.

Someone screamed, alerting the three Titans.

Speeding down the pavement was Ding Dong Daddy in his car.

Raven's flat gaze fell to Beast Boy. "What were you saying about no trouble?"

Ding Dong Daddy pulled to a stop. "Well what do we have here? I suppose the three of you have come to spoiled my fun."

"It's over man," Cyborg said as he stepped forward. "Let's just end this quietly."

"Or we could end it with a bang," Ding Dond Daddy countered, pushing a button on his dashboard. The hood of his car opened, revealing a rocket. The rocket blasted off, passing the Titans who jumped out of the way and made a bee line for the tracks of the roller coaster Robin and Starfire were currently riding. It connected, creating a large gap in the tracks.

"Raven, you handle the ride," Cyborg commanded. "BB and I can handle Ding Dong Daddy."

Raven nodded and flew off.

Ding Dong Daddy narrowed his eyes, pushing another control on his car that released a net at Raven. "You're not going anywhere dollface."

"Think again!" Cyborg roared, firing his sonic cannon that blasted through the net and straight for Ding Dong Daddy's car.

Seeing the oncoming attack and having no sort of defense to counter it Ding Dong Daddy jumped out of his car just before Cyborg's sonic cannon connected with it, forcing the vehicle to tumble over backwards. Ding Dong Daddy gasped in horror and gritted his teeth. Turning away from the scene he attempted to sneak off but discovered his path was blocked by Beast Boy who was in the form of a gorilla.

Meanwhile... Raven flew below the tracks of the roller coaster, the shadows concealing her. The cart was drawing closer, and she could spot her two teammates in the front seats (Starfire was laughing while Robin appeared to be knocked out). Quickly saying her mantra her hands glowed black, releasing her dark energy as it shifted into a makeshift track. The screams of the riders filled her ears as the cart safely passed by, her makeshift track working perfectly.

Once the car zipped past she sighed in relief and shifted her attention down below to see how her other two teammates were doing. She was glad to see Ding Dong Daddy on the floor, Cyborg's foot on the villain's back while Beast Boy gave a thumbs up.

TT

With the help of Raven's powers the Titans were able to clean up the damage down by Ding Dong Daddy very quickly before Robin or Starfire could notice. With the threat removed the Titans returned to the tower, all of them quite exhausted, and lounged about the living and waited for Robin and Starfire's return. It wasn't until a few hours later that the couple arrived.

"Friends, we have returned!" Starfire announced gleefully as she entered the common room, her arms filled with goodies. "And we have brought gifts!" She floated over to the boy's first, placing pyramid shaped hats on top of their heads. "We got this at the museum."

Cyborg grinned. "Thanks, Star."

"Cool," Beast Boy exclaimed, sporting a grin as well. "I totally look like royalty in this."

"And this is for you, Raven," Starfire said as she handed her a giant chicken with a pink bow on it's head. She smiled brightly. "Is it not glorious? Now you have a pair!"

"...I love it," Raven told her bubbly friend sarcastically.

Starfire lifted a small stuffed frog. "I must find Silkie. I am most eager to see the expression on my little bumgorf's face when he see's what I have won for him."

Starfire flew out of the common room, but not before giving Robin a kiss on the cheek. The boys grinned at him.

"Well, it looks like someone had a good night," Cyborg observed, smiling at their leader.

Robin couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah, Star and I had a great time. But we couldn't have done it without you guys. Thanks for stopping Ding Dong Daddy and the others from ruining our date."

Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy's eyes widened.

Beast Boy spoke on behalf of himself and the others. "Dude, how did you know?"

Robin smiled coolly and crossed his arms while he took in the eager faces of his teammates as they leaned forward in their seats. His answer to their question was a simple one. "I'm Robin."

It was an answer that had the Titans falling out of their seats.

TT

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO** _Aleenaa Irons, vi, Kori A Grayson, kc, si, Fictiongirl232323, WonderPickle,_ **and** _UrbanMelancholy_ **FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS! I HOPED YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!**

 **READ & ****REVIEW**


	12. Episode 11- THE AWAKENING PART 1

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR THE THEME SONG, SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR PATIENCE WITH ME AS I COMPLETED THIS STORY! YOUR SUPPORT MEANS THE WORLD! AND NOW, THE TIME YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR, PART 1 OF THE SEASON SIX FINALE! ENJOY!**

 **"THE AWAKENING PART 1"- THE GORDANIANS FINALLY PUT THEIR PLAN IN MOTION.**

"THE AWAKENING PART 1"

Slade stood with his hand behind his back, looking at the monitor before him. On it were pictures of the Teen Titans, all of them focusing on one Titan in particular. Next to the pictures there was a file containing all the data he needed.

"If I had not seen all of this myself, I would of have never believed you."

"Yes," A strange figure said from behind. "She is very proficient when it comes to hiding her true self and the destruction she brings. I almost envy her because of it." She played with a small ball of purple energy in her hands.

"We all have secrets we want to keep hidden." Slade spoke with eerie calmness.

"Very true." The strange figure looked up at Slade, the purple energy in her hands fading. "My plan is almost complete. Very soon, I will have my revenge."

TT

 _When there's trouble, you know who to call_  
 _Teen Titans  
From their tower, they can see it all_  
 _Teen Titans!_

 _When there's evil on the attack,_  
 _You can rest knowing they got your back  
'cause when the world needs heroes on patrol_  
 _Teen Titans GO!_

 _With their superpowers they unite_  
 _Teen Titans!_  
 _Never met a villain that they liked_  
 _Teen Titans!_

 _They've got the bad guys on the run_  
 _They never stop 'till the job is done_  
 _'cause when the world is losin' all control_  
 _Teen Titans GO!_

 _One, two, three, four, GO!_  
 _Teen Titans!_

TT

In Titans Tower, our favorite heroes were decorating said tower with excitement. Why, you ask? Well, because it was no ordinary day in Jump City. It was New Years Eve! The Teen Titans very first New Years Eve together, actually. This made it even more special for our heroes.

"Hey Cy, Pass me the tofu burgers!" The main five had invited every Titan across the globe to their special party, which meant that lots of food needed to be made!

"Man, nobody wants your nasty tofu!" Once again, like every other moment that involved food, there needed to be a war.

"I do, now pass me the tofu!"

"Oh no you don't!" Cyborg grabbed Beastboy by the shirt and kicked him toward the main room. "There is no way you're making that stuff in my kitchen!"

"Don't diss it if you haven't tried it!" Beastboy shoved a piece of tofu in Cyborg's face as he said this.

"I don't need to try it to know it's gross!"

"ENOUGH!" The two boys were suddenly enveloped in dark energy and lifted toward the ceiling. Raven was below, hands glowing and temple throbbing, with an annoyed look on her face. "Do you two have to have this argument every time food is made? Just make them both, it's what you always do in the end!"

"But-" The look on Raven's face made them both shut up instantly. "Yes ma'am."

Raven then set them both down on opposite side of the kitchen. They boys couldn't yell, but that didn't stop them from sending glares to each other. Raven sighed in exhaustion.

"I better be paid for babysitting."

Meanwhile, in the roof, Robin and Starfire were setting up more decorations for the party.

"Please, what is this 'News Year Efe' everyone is speaking of?"

"New Years Eve," Robin corrected with a smile. "It's a day that marks the end of this year and the start of the new one. People usually celebrate by holding parties and count down the New Year at midnight."

"Oh that sounds simply marvelous!" Starfire said with a huge smile on her face. "I can not wait to 'count down' the new year with all of our friends!"

"Yeah, I'm surprised all of the titans said they were going to come." Robin's smile was replaced with a look of concern, "A lot of areas around the world would be defenseless if anybody dangerous were to attack..."

"Please do not worry yourself Robin! Cyborg has ran an analysis and assured us that almost every villain we have come in contact with are 'behind the bars'!" Starfire continued to reassure him. "Now is the best time ever to celebrate with our friends!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Robin had to admit, every word she said was true. When Starfire heard of an upcoming important earth holiday, she begged Robin to allow a party to be thrown at the Tower. At first he was skeptical (when is he ever not?), but then he decided, why not?

"But of course." Starfire stated proudly. She then flew toward a box full of decorations in the middle of the roof. "Is there anything else we must prepare for the celebration?"

"Nope, I think we're all finished here." Robin stated with a smile.

The boy wonder walked to the table in the middle of the roof. He didn't pay any attention to the stray pieces of streamer on the ground. He finally noticed them when they caused him to trip and fall.

"Robin!" Starfire flew to him and helped him up. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, thanks to you."

They both leaned into each other, hoping to kiss, when an all to familiar alarm rang throughout the tower.

"Trouble!" Robin and Starfire quickly ran to the main room, where Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy were already looking at the monitor.

"Any idea who it is?" Robin asked in leader mode.

"Nope, but I've got a track on them." Cyborg said, typing on the keyboard.

"Oh come on, dudes!" Beastboy said, holding a tofu burger in his hands. "Why today of all days!? How come bad guys don't celebrate holidays."

Raven and Starfire both stared at the depressed green teen, who had shaped his tofu burger to be a frowny face.

Cyborg, ignoring his green friend, continued typing on his keyboard. "Got 'em! They're near the Jump City Docks!"

"Alright, you all know what to do!" Robin stood up and punched his fist in his hand. "Titans, Go!"

They all got ready to leave, but Starfire suddenly felt a strange sensation overflow her. Her eyes had involuntarily glowed green for a second. Thinking nothing of it, she flew forward and followed her friends.

TT

Out of nowhere, a sharp 'S' shaped knife hit the ground near Robin. The Titans stood in fighting stance in the way the blade came from. Slade walked out of the shadows, his hands behind his back as he walked towards his greatest foes.

"Hello, Titans." Slade stopped just a few feet before them. "Happy new years to you all."

"Slade!" Robin practically growled. "What do you want!?"

"Patience Robin, you will find out soon enough."

"TITANS, GO!"

The Titans all charged at Slade, ready to attack. Slade, who had no intention of fighting, jumped up onto one of the loading docks near them. The titans all turned around, confusion clear on their faces.

"You can't hide it anymore." Slade called down. "Soon, they will all know." He threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared, leaving a small device behind.

"Uhh, what just happened?" Beastboy asked, scratching his head with one finger.

"I'd like to know that too." Cyborg added, scratching his head as well.

"It's obvious he didn't want to fight, he just wanted to leave a message." The dark energy around Raven's hands faded and she returned to a normal stance.

" _'You can't hide it anymore...'_ " Robin repeated what Slade said to them, "What do you think he meant by that?"

" _'You can't hide it anymore...'_ " Raven thought about it. "Judging from the way he said it, it may have been a threat to one of us."

Starfire wasn't paying attention to her friends, she was thinking about what Slade had said as well. ' _You can't hide it anymore.'_ He couldn't have been talking to her, right? Maybe it was just a coincidence.

"Starfire!" The alien looked up, ripped away from her thoughts. Her friends were all looking at her with concern. "Are you alright?"

"Hmm?" Starfire regained her composure, "Oh, forgive me my friends. I believe I was, as you say, 'in the zone'."

 _'Soon, they will all know.'_ Slade's voice echoed in Starfire's head. It was a threat alright. After everything he had done to her, how could it not be addressed to her?

"Great, that gives us no leads." Robin said exasperated. "We need to find him, fast."

"We don't have to worry about that!" They all turned around to see Cyborg analyzing the device Slade dropped before he disappeared. "Looks like Slade left us a little clue as to where he's going."

"A tracking device?"

"Yup," Cyborg plugged it into a little cord in his arm. "All I have to do is hack this to see where it's original settings are located." A second later, a small beep was heard. "Booyah! I've got the coordinates!"

"Alright, we need to head over there right now!" Robin ordered his team.

"Wait," The others turned to Raven, "We don't know whether or not this is a trap of some sort. We need to create an efficient plan or else this could end badly."

"We don't have time for that!" Robin put on his helmet as he said this, "Slade is on the loose. This may be our only chance to catch him off guard!" Robin said this last sentence before he drove away on his R-Cycle, leaving the others at the Docks.

"Well, you heard the man," Cyborg broke the silence and walked toward the T-Car. "Better get moving."

"Dude, he needs to learn to take it easy." Beastboy said with his arms crossed, following Cyborg as he did so.

Raven just sighed and followed the boys. She knew by now how stubborn Robin was when it came to Slade, he just wouldn't listen to any sort of reason. She sat down in the passenger seat and waited until the drove off.

"You comin' Star?" Beastboy asked, slouched in the backseat.

Starfire lightly shook her head with a smile. 'I wish to fly for now. Regardless, thank you friends."

"Well alright, little lady." Cyborg revved up the engine. "We'll meet you there!" And with that they drove away.

Once they were out of view Starfire sighed in despair. She had a very bad feeling that something was going to happen. Once again Star felt that strange sensation. Her eyes had once more involuntarily glowed for a moment. Starfire pushed this feeling aside and flew toward the direction her friends went.

TT

The five Titans stared in disgust at the destination the device led them to. It was Slade's old warehouse, the one where he had given them many troubles in the past.

"Stay alert, and don't let your guard down." Robin ordered.

The Titans nodded, showing they understood. They slowly snuck inside the warehouse, powers and weapons ready to use if needed. So far, apart from a few mice and bats, it was quiet.

Then, out of nowhere, a wall began rising up from the floor. The titans all jumped away from it, trying to avoid being crushed. The wall stopped rising, but Robin and Starfire were on one side whereas Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy were on the other.

"Oh no!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Are you guys ok?!" Robin yelled to the rest of the team.

"We're alright!" Cyborg yelled back.

"I knew this was a trap." The teens heard Raven mutter.

"Wow, thanks Rae. Try to get _over_ it. Hah Hah, get it?" The sound of someone being slapped was heard. "Oww... Hey!"

"Idiot." Raven muttered.

"Are ya'll alright?" Cyborg asked the teens across the wall.

"Yes, we are 'ok'." Starfire answered.

Suddenly, they heard someone running toward a corridor.

"Slade." Robin growled. Taking out his staff, he followed the mysterious noise.

"Robin!" Starfire flew after him.

"Guys, wait!" The rest of the team called out, but they didn't. Robin was too busy running after 'Slade' and Starfire was too busy flying after Robin. After a couple more minutes of running and flying, they finally stopped. Noticing her settings, Starfire realized they were outside again, surrounded by trees and shadows. Clouds were forming in the sky, making it look dark in daytime.

"Robin," Starfire said, panting from having to fly so abruptly, "You must not run off so recklessly."

"He got away." Robin uttered, panting himself from all the running.

Once again, they heard a voice. "Well well," It seemed to get louder with every word. "This is quite a surprise."

Out of the shadows, Slade stepped out. "To think you would fall for my trap so easily, it is quite disappointing." Slade shook his head to add emphasis to his words. "Don't tell me you Titans are losing your touch."

"I'll show you who's losing their touch!" Robin, staff in hand, charged at Slade, ready to strike. However, Slade was ready for this, and used his own staff to send the boy wonder flying across the room.

"Robin!" Starfire exclaimed in worry. Eyes and hands glowing green, Star flew straight at Slade. "Leave him alone!" Slade was also ready for this attack, as he dodged the attack and grabbed her arm, pinning her to the ground underneath.

"You are far worse, and you know it." Slade's eye narrowed at the struggling alien, "How long were you planning on lying to them? How long were you going to make them oblivious to who, or rather what, you really are?"

Starfire's eyes widened at his words.

Robin struck the masked villain, knocking him away from his girlfriend, "What are you talking about?!"

"Judging from your reaction, it seems she still hasn't told you the truth." Slade and Robin charged at each other, their staffs clashing at impact. "Pity. I guess I will have to be the one to do it."

"No!" Starfire was stuck in place. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was agape.

"The girl you thought you knew was a facade, a lie this whole time."

"What?" Robin asked.

"Before she landed on earth and was found by you, she was an experiment. A slave to the Gordanians. She spent her childhood in a lab, the subject to painful tests that questioned whether or not certain energy, fire one can say, could be held by living beings. She would fight and even destroy her fellow experiments in order to stay on top. She was one of the few that survived and was to be taken to the Citadel to serve those higher than her. However, in order to do that, she had to have the tests on her completed. She escaped before that could happen and landed here, where she met all of you."

"She is said to be one of the most powerful beings in this world, even with her power being incomplete. Unfortunately, she is afraid to release all of the fire already within her, knowing what happens when she does. All the destruction and pain she leaves in her wake, only to run away in the end because it is all she knows how to do. She may say she's happy with her powers, but in reality, she's lying. She lies about the curse that was forced into her. She lies about having control of the fire flowing in her veins. She lies about all of it."

Slade watched with pleasure the look on Robin and Starfire's faces as he told the story. The betrayal, the heartbreak, the realization, he enjoyed all of it.

"This whole time, she knew what I was doing. She knew that I would return and she knew that the worst was yet to come, but she lied to you Titans, her friends, just to hide her secret."

"No, you're lying!" Starfire watched with despair as Robin shook his head, trying so hard to forget what he just heard. "I know Starfire, and I know that she would never lie to her friends like this! Lie to me like this! Right, Star?"

Robin turned his head towards the red-haired girl, wanting her to confirm what he just said. However, Robin saw a guilty-looking Starfire holding onto the her upper-left arm. Robin's stomach clenched and his hands were shaking.

"Star, this isn't true, is it?"

Starfire looked at Robin's face. It looked as if he was begging her to say it was not true, that Slade was lying. She wished she could say that, but she knew that she couldn't hide it anymore. He deserved to know the truth.

"Robin..." Starfire closed her eyes and to off the metal armband on her left arm. "Slade's words are not lies."

Robin looked in horror at the place where her arm band once was. He thought Star only wore it because it was part of her uniform, or because she liked the way it looked on her. He never would have imagined that the armband was covering a brand. A brand of a lizard holding a spear.

Robin dropped his staff and backed away, not believing what he was seeing. The dark clouds and shadows surrounding them seemed to only get darker.

"Robin, please, you must believe me when I say I never meant for this to happen!"

Robin's despair became anger at her words. He turned to face her, forgetting about Slade completely. "Oh really? Then tell me, what did you you expect to happen!?"

"I-I do not know..." Starfire couldn't think of anyway to defend herself. She knew she was in deep trouble. The look on Robin's face was able to tell her that as well.

"Please, Robin," Starfire began to feel her eyes tearing up as she thought of what to say. "As my boyfriend and my best friend, you must understand that I never wished for the truth to be revealed like this!"

Robin gave her one more hard glare and turned around, picking up his staff. Starfire nervously watched as Robin stood back up, his back turned on her. He couldn't look at her that moment, he just couldn't.

"I don't even know whether or not you're a real Titan anymore, or a real friend."

Starfire felt his words stab her as she backed away. It was just too much to take in right now.

"Starfire..."

Both heroes turned towards the voice they heard. Only a couple feet away, was Cyborg, Raven and Beastboy, all drenched because of the rain. Cyborg's eyes and mouth were agape, Raven was covering her mouth with her hands, and Beastboy... Beastboy had a look of disbelief.

"Cyborg... Raven... Beastboy?" Starfire said each of their names with a shaky voice. "When did you all arrive?"

"We were here the whole time..." Raven said, her voice shaky as well.

"We heard everything..." Cyborg's eyes and mouth were still agape with each word he said.

"This is all just a joke, right? Just a cruel joke?" Beastboy couldn't bring himself to believe what he had heard, he just couldn't. "Starfire..."

"I... I..."

"Well, this has been very entertaining to watch." Slade's voice reminded everyone he was still there. "But unfortunately, all good things must come to an end."

So fast that none of the Titans even saw him, Slade grabbed Starfire by her arm and forced her to stay in place beside him. "We should get going. I know someone who just needs to see you. It would be rude to keep them waiting, wouldn't it?"

"STARFIRE!" All of the titans screamed as they ran forward, trying to save the alien.

Slade, with a maniacal laugh, threw a bunch of smoke bombs at the ground. The Titans coughed and tried to clear the smoke away, but when it was cleared both Slade and Starfire were gone.

"STARFIRE!"

TT

 **THIS IS, WITHOUT A DOUBT, THE LONGEST EPISODE I'VE WRITTEN BY FAR. OOHH, ALL THIS DRAMA, BETRAYAL, AND HEARTBREAK WAS SO EMOTIONAL, I COULD JUST FEEL IT! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT! STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE! I PROMISE IT WILL BE WORTH IT! SAYONARA!**

 **READ & REVIEW**


	13. Episode 12 - THE AWAKENING PART 2

**DISCLAIMER - AS I HAVE SAID MANY TIMES BEFORE, I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR THE THEME SONG, SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME!**

 **OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING! WE ARE ON PART 2 OF THE SEASON FINALE! OH MY GOSH, I AM SO EXCITED YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE IT! I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE FINALE SO FAR! ENJOY WHAT COMES NEXT!**

 **"THE AWAKENING PART 2"- WHEN BLACKFIRE AND THE GORDANIANS BEGIN SETTING THEIR PLAN IN MOTION, THE TEEN TITANS DO EVERYTHING THEY CAN TO STOP THEM.**

"THE AWAKENING PART 2"

"STARFIRE!"

Robin, Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy couldn't believe it. This was all too much for them to take. It would have been too much for anybody to take. Starfire, the one they all loved and trusted with their lives, the one who they thought was always happy and who could never hide anything from them, turned out to be hiding a secret like this the whole time.

"Where did they go?" Beastboy asked frantically.

"I can't track her signal." Cyborg wasn't able to focus correctly on his data scanners.

"What's going on?" Raven shielded them from the early rain.

"Starfire..."

Where was she? What was she? What happened to Starfire?

TT

Slade and Starfire walked a down corridor. Slade had taken Starfire deep into the forest shortly after he threw the smoke bomb down. They were inside what Starfire confirmed to be a Gordanian ship. Star couldn't help but grimace at the sight of it. She had a lot of bad memories on the Gordanian ship, and she would have prefered for them to stay memories.

Starfire was pulled out of her thoughts by Slade, literally, who had pulled on her chains. The alien was wearing special handcuffs that prohibited her from using her powers, something she had to sneer at.

"Lost in your thoughts, I see."

Starfire glared and stayed quiet.

"Silent, are we?"

"I have nothing to say to you." Starfire practically growled, "You will pay for what you have done to harm my friends."

"I have done nothing. You were the one who wouldn't tell them the truth."

Starfire stayed silent at his remark.

"Nonetheless, I doubt you will ever have to deal with them anymore." Slade had a smirk behind his mask.

"What does that mean?"

"Patience. You won't have to wait for long."

They both continued walking down the dark corridor. Starfire soon saw a pair of double doors at the end of the hall.

"I presume you are taking me to the Gordanians?"

"My, you are observant." Slade tugged at the chain to make her go faster. "But Trogaar isn't the only one you have to worry about."

Starfire raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

They arrived at the end of the hall, the doors standing slightly ajar before them. Slade chuckled evilly and turned to look at the alien, "Why don't you find out!"

Slade grabbed Starfire by the arm and threw her in the room. Star lightly shrieked and fell into the room with a thud. She groaned in pain.

"Well, look who it is."

Starfire looked up at the voice. Standing before her were two Gordanian soldiers. They both had wicked smiles on their faces.

"The experiment that got away."

"Gordanians..." Starfire hissed. She could have done with never seeing the. again.

"Oh Soldiers, do please treat our special guest kindly." A voice from behind them spoke, "We do need her, after all."

"But of course, young mistress."

Both Gordanians stepped out of the way and bowed their heads in respect. A third mysterious figure walked out and faced Starfire. Starfire's eyes widened when she saw who it was. Her purple eyes glistened, her black hair flowed, and her wicked smile creeped.

"It's been a while, sister dear."

Starfire's voice was caught in her throat. She could only mutter one thing, "Blackfire!"

TT

 _When there's trouble, you know who to call_  
 _Teen Titans  
From their tower, they can see it all_  
 _Teen Titans!_

 _When there's evil on the attack,_  
 _You can rest knowing they got your back  
'cause when the world needs heroes on patrol_  
 _Teen Titans GO!_

 _With their superpowers they unite_  
 _Teen Titans!_  
 _Never met a villain that they liked_  
 _Teen Titans!_

 _They've got the bad guys on the run_  
 _They never stop 'till the job is done_  
 _'cause when the world is losin' all control_  
 _Teen Titans GO!_

 _One, two, three, four, GO!_  
 _Teen Titans!_

TT

Starfire stared speechless at Blackfire, who only seemed to enjoy the younger sister's reaction. The last time they had seen each other, Starfire had banished her elder sister from Tamaran forever. It may have been quite rash, but hey! Blackfire did try to get her to marry a slime prince for no good reason other that a stone. However, this time was different.

"Sister, what is the meaning of this!" Starfire had learned the hard way that Blackfire would do anything to throw her sister 'under the dust', as the earth term described.

"Temper now, Sister." Blackfire giggled cruelly. "You and I need to talk, about old times."

The dark haired Tamaranean stepped towards the red-haired titan, her malicious smile widening even further. Starfire managed to notice some small changes in Blackfire. Her bangs were now side swept, covering most of her right eye. The tips of her hair, as well as her bangs, were now from dark purple to red, looking much like the blackbolts she wielded.

"There is nothing to talk about!"

Blackfire narrowed her eyes and laughed malevolently. "Oh yes there is." Blackfire looked Starfire in the eye, "Do you remember, back in Tamaran, I finally had everything I yearned for. The respect, the power... I let people walk all over me, all for the sake of getting what I wanted." Blackfire's hands curled into fists, "And then you took it all away from me, you and those mongrel friends of yours!"

Shock took over Starfire. "What?"

"Don't play dumb!" Blackfire's eyes blazed purple, "You dethroned me as Grand Ruler, as the leader of our planet when I had done nothing but what was right for the people of Tamaran!"

"That is a lie!" Starfire eyes were beginning to blaze green as well. "You did not do what was right for Tamaran! All you had done was fool our people and manipulate them into giving you what you wanted. That is not something a leader would do."

"I am my own leader! I play by my rules, and as a weapon, you have no place in this world!"

Starfire lightly gasped.

"Suddenly nothing to say? You must have thought that you were being so clever, that none of your friends would ever find out about your past. You always were so smug."

"But, you are an weapon as well." Starfire noticed the conceited smile on Blackfire's face.

"That is very true. However, unlike you, I take pride in this power that was so kindly given to us."

"We were not given this power!" Starfire pulled on the chains, ignoring the pain that came after. "It was cruelly forced inside of us. It forced us to become something we never asked to be! We never asked for this!"

"Wrong." Blackfire had her hands behind her back and began pacing back and forth. "You never asked for this. You always considered it a burden, just as you consider yourself to your friends. This is why you never told them about you past, about your powers, about the destruction you bring, because you knew that they would throw you away without a second glance if they knew the truth."

Starfire's eyes widened and her mouth went agape at Blackfire's words.

"HAHA! I'm right, aren't I? You did not want your friends to know the truth at all, it was so so obvious! I knew from the moment I first came to earth that something was different about you when around your friends. Something about you, even though your masked screamed, 'Liar!'"

"All of this is just to claim revenge for what happened in Tamaran!?"

"It goes so much deeper than that."

Suddenly, two more Gordanians walked inside the room. "Mistress, we are ready to begin the tests."

"Perfect, just wait a second longer." Blackfire turned back toward Starfire. "Tell me sister, when were you planning on telling you friends the truth? Was it when you first met them, or were you waiting for something? OR, were you never planning to even tell them what you really are?"

Starfire looked away.

"That is it, isn't it? You were never going to tell them about your past. Not even that, you were going to tell anyone you were an weapon. And do you know why? Because, you wanted to live as a disgusting human this entire time. You hid it from everyone, so you could be one of them! You are ashamed of who you are, aren't you Starfire?!"

Starfire was speechless. She felt as if the whole world was crumbling down on her.

"And you chose to live a lie, this entire time! Honestly, I am truly ashamed to even know we share the same blood."

"I-I..."

Blackfire stared at Starfire, a stoic look on her features, before striking her sister with multiple blackbolts. The impact of all the blackbolts made Starfire hit a wall and groan in pain.

"You truly are pathetic. How could such great power be wasted on you? So much fire inside yet you are too afraid to release it." Blackfire looked at blackbolt she had formed in her hand. "What you consider a curse, I consider a blessing. The destruction, chaos, and death we bring is simply marvelous."

"Sister, please... no one deserves to die..."

Blackfire scoffed and looked back toward the two Gordanian soldiers in the room, "Finish experimenting on her and her starbolts. If they are proven to be safe, then you will do the exact same thing to me."

"Yes mistress." Both Gordanians said. The grabbed Starfire by her arms and dragged her out of the room. The metal arm band on her upper left arm fell off, revealing the brand mark she had tried so hard to hide for as long as she could, and the symbolism behind it.

Blackfire watched the doors close after the Gordanians left with her pathetic excuse of a sister. She turned around and looked at a monitor. On it was a live view of Titans Tower. Blackfire smiled maliciously, anticipating what she knew was going to happen next.

TT

The rest of the titans had already arrived back at Titans Tower. Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy watched with anxious eyes as Robin paced back and forth in the main room.

"Dudes, what happened?" Beastboy asked, not wanting to focus on Robin's pacing any longer.

"I can't say I know for sure." Raven had both hands on her temples, trying to keep herself in check, "I'm still trying to take it all in myself."

"I can't believe Star's been hiding something like that this whole time..." Cyborg added, "Why would she do that?"

"Can't say I blame her." The three teens looked up to see their leader finally standing still, "We all have little secrets we want to hide."

"But this wasn't a 'little secret'..." Raven remembered the time they rebelled against Trigon. "Still, I understand what you mean."

"Yeah..." Cyborg remembered the time he fought Brother Blood, "We all know what it's like to be cornered in these types of situations."

"Star is still our friend!" Beastboy chimed in, throwing his fist in the air, "She was there for all of us when we needed it!"

"Beastboy's right." Robin stepped up and punched his fist in his palm, "Throughout everything that's happened, Starfire has always been there to help us out, even when we thought we didn't want it." Robin recalled the time he was forced to work under Slade, "She believed in us when we didn't believe in ourselves. It's time we return the favor!"

The titans all looked at each other, smiling and nodding. True, Starfire did hide something like this for so long, but they all had secrets that they wanted to keep hidden. What mattered was Starfire was a titan and a friend, nothing would ever change that.

"Cyborg, I need you to track Starfire, find her location as soon as possible!"

"Already on it!" Cyborg was seen typing on his computer arm, "BOOYAH! Found our girl!"

"Alright," The teen titans stood, determined and ready to find their missing teammate and friend. "Titans, Go!"

TT

Starfire screamed from the amount of pain she felt. Her clothes were ripped, her hands were restrained, and lines of green energy coursed all throughout her body. The Gordanian standing beside her did not react to her pain and suffering, a clue he had done this many times before. He pulled down a lever that somehow made her scream louder than before.

"Calm down," The Gordanian said cruelly, "The procedure is almost complete."

Blackfire walked inside the room, staring at her pained sister with a look of pleasure. She turned toward the Gordanian, who seemed to have finally finished the experiment.

"Well?" Blackfire asked impatiently, "What are the results?"

"She is still breathing, if that is what you are implying." The Gordanian looked at his mistress with excited eyes, "We have finally finished what we had started all those years ago."

"Excellent. Take that pathetic excuse of life down to the cells. We will discuss what to do of her later." Blackfire laid down on the table that Starfire was so cruelly restrained on, "I want those same exact experiments done on me."

"Yes, mistress." The Gordanian put his lab coat back on, ready to pull the lever, when Blackfire called out once more.

"Before you begin, tell your comrades to protect my ship."

"Yes, mistress."

TT

"Dude, what is that?" Beastboy asked, staring anxiously at the huge alien object before them.

"Judging from my scanners, we're in front of some extraterrestrial craft."

"Huh?"

"We're in front of a huge spaceship."

"OHHHHH..."

"We have to find a way to get inside quietly." Robin looked around, trying to find a way in, but all around there were Gordanians guarding and blocking the ways inside. "Raven-"

"I'm on it." Raven opened her cape, showing forth a huge shadow raven. It enveloped itself around her and the guys and teleported them inside the ship.

"Whoa!"

"Cyborg, do you still have a track on Starfire?"

"Yeah I do." Cyborg pointed to some double doors a the end of the hall, "My scanners say that she's right behind there."

"Alright, Titans Go!"

The four young heroes ran toward the double doors, forcing them open when they reached them. Inside were two Gordanian soldiers, guarding a Starfire who was behind iron bars. Her clothes were ripped and she wore some strange looking handcuffs. From the looks of it, they could tell she was unconscious.

"INTRUDERS!" One of the Gordanian soldiers yelled out. Him and his comrade took at their spears, ready to fight. Unfortunately for them, they underestimated the strength of the Teen Titans. Within seconds they were on the floor, knocked out from the attacks.

"Starfire!" The titans yelled out as they unlocked the cage doors and ran toward their friend.

Robin held her in his arms, lightly shaking her awake as the others checked to see if their friend was in bad condition.

"Starfire, wake up!"

"Are you alright?"

Starfire slightly stirred in Robin's arms.

"Robin?"

She slowly came too, coughing a bit, before realizing who it was.

"ROBIN!"

She hugged her boyfriend, happy to see him after all that had happened.

"STARFIRE!"

The rest of the Titans ran in and hugged the two of them, initiating a giant group hug.

"My friends, I am truly happy to see all of you." Starfire said with tears in her eyes.

The rest of the titans pulled out of the group hug, looking at their alien friend with wide smiles on their features.

"We're happy to see you too."

The sound of a familiar beeping cut the reunion short. Taking out his communicator, Cyborg answered the call. On the other line was Bumblebee, who seemed to be breathless and tired.

"Bee?" Cyborg asked worried.

"Sparky!" Bumblebee used her stingers to shoot two unknown figures in the background, "Something's wrong! There are a bunch of aliens here at Titans East! They all came out of nowhere and demanded that we surrender immediately!"

In the background of the call Speedy and Aqualad, as well as the speedy twins, were seen fighting the aliens Bumblebee was talking about. They were all Gordanians.

"Shoot! I got to go!"

"Bee, wait!" But it was too late. The bee-styled titan had already hang up.

"What?!" Starfire asked confused. Suddenly, there were more calls.

Robin got called by Hotspot, Raven's messages were from Argent, Beastboy received calls via Kole and Gnarrk, and Starfire had obtained alarms through Wondergirl and the members of titans north. All titans said the exact same thing, they were being attacked by aliens.

"Well, well, well. Is this not a strange turn of events." The titans looked up to see Blackfire, flying with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face, "It seems my plan is already in motion."

"What plan!?" Starfire asked.

"Well, I suppose it would only be fair to tell you." Blackfire lit up a blackbolt, lighting the entire room in a eerie purple glow, "You see, I needed to pay an old debt to my comrades, the Gordanians, due to a deal I made with them long ago."

Starfire sneered, knowing exactly what that deal was.

"I wondered over and over, 'How may I pay handsomely to these fine soldiers?' I then remembered my dear sister and this pathetic planet, along with it's disgusting inhabitants she is so fond of. I remembered that although it is such a filthy planet, there were quite a few specimens that would be wonderful experiment, especially those that are Titans."

The titans all glared at Blackfire with hate as she laughed at her own words.

"But that was not all I realized. I figured out that I would be paying the Gordanians more than enough to cover my debt, so why not gain a little something for myself in the process."

"And what was that?" Raven asked, venom in her tone.

Blackfire's smirk suddenly vanished, being replaced by an unfriendly scowl, "The only two things that matter in this world. Power and Revenge." Blackfire's blackbolt suddenly intensified, "I knew that the only way for me to be satisfied was to finally get the power, control, and respect I deserve. I wanted power, but I also wanted to claim revenge on my pathetic sister."

Blackfire's eyes lit up, her smirk returning along with it, "So I figured, why not kill two problems with one stone."

"I knew the Gordanians still had the lab they used for all the experiments, so it was possible for me to claim my rightful power. Unfortunately, it was not confirmed to be safe. I did not worry however, for my sister was the solution." Blackfire gave a smug look to Starfire, "Being the only other being in this whole universe with this 'Curse,' I knew she would be a perfect candidate for for the tests."

Blackfire's evil laugh echoed across the walls, "And must I say sister dear, it did not go to waste!"

Blackfire lit up a blackbolt sparking with purple energy and threw it at the titans. The team managed to clear out of the way, causing it to hit and destroy a wall of the ship.

"TITANS! We need to leave! NOW!" Robin ordered. Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy did so, following their leader. Starfire turned and gave one last look to Blackfire before following her friends.

TT

The titans took their respective R-Cycle and T-Car back to Titans Tower, where they saw exactly what their fellow titan's had described. The city and tower were ambushed by the Gordanians.

"Beautiful isn't it? Truly a sight to behold."

The main five looked toward the direction of the voice. Blackfire flew above, addressing the Teen Titans, "I must thank you Starfire, for if it wasn't for you, none of this would have ever happened."

Starfire looked at all her surroundings, noting the destruction and chaos she saw with each turn. She looked at her panicked friends, then back up to her elder sister, realizing that this was all her fault. There was truly only one thing she could say at that moment.

"No..."

TT

 **AND THERE IT IS, PART TWO OF THE SEASON SIX FINALE COMPLETE! SPECIAL THANKS TO** _digimedas_ **,** _maryam_ **,** _Kori A Grayson_ **,** _si_ **,** _Aleena Irons_ **,** _kc_ **,** _vi_ **,** _Fictiongirl232323_ **,** _WonderPickle_ **,** **and** _UrbanMelancholy_ **FOR ALL THE POSITIVE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT YOU HAVE GIVEN ME AND THIS STORY! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**


End file.
